Nada Personal
by 7Nivans
Summary: Anna Wright es una Agente de Gobierno; quien en estas vacaciones con su padre, tendran que unirse a la lucha por la supervivencia junto a Chris Redfield y a un singular Teniente.
1. Informacion

**Resident Evil, así como los personajes (a excepción de Anna Wright) y la imagen de portada no me pertenecen, son de Capcom.**

 **Esta historia también la puedes encontrar por el mismo nombre en Wattpad.**

Esta es mi primera historia/fanfic, y como verán a continuación, tendrá errores ortográficos y/o fallas, asi que pudo disculpas de ante mano.

A pesar de eso, espero puedan disfrutar de la historia; es de romance y no sexual (por si alguien lo espera).

La trama es una adaptación de Resident Evil _《Marhawa Desire》_ , cambiando a Ricky Tozawa, por Anna Wright, hija de Doug.

Anna, física-mente seria como Lara Croft, de Tomb Raider (con diferencia de color de cabello, Wright lo tiene rubio).


	2. El Deseo de Marhawa

**Capitulo 0.**

* * *

 **Asia - Singapur.**

13 de Septiembre de 2012.

 **[** Universidad Bennett - Aula de Conferencias **].**

—Como ya les eh enseñado, una enfermedad como el ántrax puede ser utilizada en el bioterrorismo que actualmente representa una seria amenaza global —formulo el Profesor.

«La conferencia del profesor Wright estaba siendo aburrida, me iniciaba a entrar algo de sueño; la mayoría de la información presentada era algo que ya sabia, pero el motivo por el que me encontraba aquí eran mis vacaciones; tras por fin concluir un año en la agencia decidí visitar a mi padre.»

Al finalizar la conferencia me dirigí en busca del profesor.

—¡Hola, Anna !¿Y eso que estas por acá? —vocifero mi padre.

Seguido me abrazo y deposito un beso en mi mejilla.

—Tus clases son infernal-mente aburridas, he escuchado tu discurso sobre tu colección de bacterias desde que era una niña, pobre de tus alumnos —bromee—. y decidí darte una sorpresa, ya que por fin descansare, pasare mis vacaciones en Singapur; te extrañaba, padre —anuncie.

—Me alegra, Anna; aun que bien pudiste esperar en casa, gracias por tomarte las molestias de venir hasta acá —comento mi padre alegre—. y Anna, estamos en la universidad; aquí me tendrías que tratar con mas respeto. Y no me llames padre en el trabajo ¡me hace mas mayor de lo que ya soy! —murmuro Doug.

—Que estricto eres, no me extraña que estés por los cuarentas, y aun estés soltero —replique.

—Y ahora que lo dices, no es tan malo ser soltero al costado de una chica de veintiún años, que todavía no a tenido ningún novio ¿verdad Anna? —insinúa.

—¡Pero de que estas hablando! Si es completamente normal ¡Aun soy tu pequeña! —proteste.

«Mi padre si que tenia su manera de ser, me trataba mas como si fuera mas su hermana; y no lo culpo, después de que mi madre falleciera, se encargo el solo de mi; por suerte logro hacer bien su buen trabajo

¡¿Pero que?! ¡ya a desaparecido! ¿que no le interesa pasar tiempo de calidad con su hija?»

* * *

 **[** Oficina de Profesores **].**

Tras buscarlo, pude escuchar voces que provenían de un salón. Al momento de abrir la puerta, alguien salio repentinamente, haciendo que retrocediera.

—¡Hey! ¡¿a donde vas con tanta prisa, padre?! —le interrogue.

Mi padre había salido casi disparado del lugar. «¿Que habrá pasado para que se encontrara tan alterado?»

—Disculpa, Anna ¿Has venido por algo? —Preguntaba mientras caminaba hacia el elevador.

—Si, tenia la intención de pasar tiempo contigo; hace mas de un año que no nos hemos visto —alegué.

—Esta bien, una persona mas sera lo mejor en esta situación —murmuraba mi padre—. Lo haremos después de que seas mi asistente; necesito a alguien de confianza —argumentó.

—Bien, solo dime de que trata esto —cuestioné.

Su cabeza giraba hacia a todos lados, como asegurándose de que nadie escuchara.

—No te lo puedo revelar por ahora, tendrá que ser después; solo sígueme —contestó.

No me tenia mas remedio, que hacer sus exigencias «¿Que plan tiene en mente?» Después de salir de la Universidad, llegamos a casa por un poco de ropa, tan solo se limito a decir que haríamos un viaje durante unos días a una posición retirada.

* * *

15 de Septiembre de 2012.

 **[** Durante el Viaje **].**

Para llegar a nuestro destino, debíamos tomar un avión, seguido ir en auto; finalmente me revelo el lugar en el cual requerían su presencia «¿donde es eso? en la mas prestigiosa escuela en Asia: La Academia Marhawa»

—¿Esta academia tiene una posición muy alejada, No? —pregunté—. No pensé que estaría tan lejos y en un lugar tan apartado.

No pude evitar quejarme, llevábamos dos días de viaje, me encontraba cansada y entumida de estar tanto tiempo sentada.

—En eso tienes razón, en estos dos días, no hemos parado de recorrer estos abruptos caminos. —responde Doug.

—Pero ¿por que hemos venido hasta esta academia, padre?.

—La directora de la academia me ha pedido investigar,:sobre unos fenómenos inexplicables sucedidos en la academia y que tienen relación con armas biológicas —argumenta.

—¿Directamente a ti? ¿por que estas especializado en armamento biológico? —interrogue.

—Exacto —replica.

—Sin embargo ¿cual ha sido la razón por la que has aceptado el encargo? quiero decir, también esta la BSAA —comente.

—La directora de la academia, la madre Gracia, ella fue mi novia —menciona mi padre algo nervioso.

—¡¿Que!? ¡¿en serio?! ¡¿y cuando sucedió eso?! —interrogue con asombro.

—Mhh creo tenias unos seis o siete años. A diferencia tuya, de joven fui famoso y con bastantes novias —alardeo Doug—. ¿Y que hay de Chris? ¿Has sabido algo de los chicos?.

«¿Tanto necesita que tenga novio? Tal ves ya esta en esa edad de querer nietos, pero en mi caso no tengo tiempo para esas cosas, no por que sea una antisocial o cosa por el estilo, mi trabajo me roba todo mi tiempo libre»cuestione.

—Supongo ambos están bien; lo ultimo que llegue a saber de ellos, es que estarían aquí, en Singapur, por un asunto de reclutas. —replique.

—Ya veo, quizá podamos contactar con ellos y salir a comer —comento mi padre—. Mira, la academia se alcanza a ver al final del camino —Señalo _—_ _._ Aquí esta, la famosa Academia Marhawa.

* * *

 **En una parte de Asia.**

 **[** Academia Marhawa **].**

—¡¿Es todo ese complejo?! —vocifere asombrada.

La fascinación a penas tenia lugar en mi; me puse de pie sobre el asiento del auto mientras la admiraba; la academia era verdadera-mente grandiosa.

—Entonces esta es la academia con las mentes mas talentosas del mundo; tengo la impresión de que estamos en un mundo diferente, hubiera sido genial poder asistir a tal academia —comente.

—Buena observación, a ver si aprendes algo de aquí y lo empleas cuando vuelvas —menciona Doug.

«¿Pero quien le entiende? Si fuera mujer, diría que esta en la menopausia» Después de pasar por caseta, mi padre llevo la Jeep hasta el estacionamiento, para finalmente buscar a la madre Gracia.

—¿Usted es el Profesor Doug Wright? —pregunta una chica morena, de cabello negro.

—Bienvenido a la Academia Marhawa —Nos saluda una rubia.

—Veo que ha llegado el comité de bienvenida —aludí.

—Me llamo Bindi, y soy a Presidenta del Consejo de estudiantes de esta Academia —contesta la Morena.

—Yo me llamo Alisa, y soy la Vicepresidenta —replica la rubia—. Tenemos ordenes de acompañarlos a conocer a la directora de esta academia, la madre Gracia —anuncia.

—Eso suena genial, soy Doug Wright,y esta joven de aquí al lado...

—Yo soy su Asistente e hija, Anna Wright, es un placer conocerlas —interrumpí mientras saludaba a cada una.

«Este viejo si que anda con todo, mira que coquetear con unas chicas tan jóvenes, por lo visto el separarnos le afecto mas de lo que creía»

—Eh igualment...

—¡Wow! ¿Asistente de un Profesor a tu edad? ¡Eso es admirable! —Me alaga Alisa, quien interrumpe a Bindi.

Estas chicas si que admiran mi labor, deberían de haber mas personas con ese entusiasmo. Las jóvenes nos estaban haciendo un recorrido por sus instalaciones, cada momento que pasábamos ahí me impresionaban aun mas; al pasar por un pequeño parque algo captado mi atención, era un pasillo que daba hacia un aula, al parecer se encontraba acordonado, quizá por remodelacion.

* * *

 **[** Oficina de la Directora **].**

—Buenos días madre, nosotras nos retiramos —dijeron ambas chicas al unisono y después hicieron una reverencia.

—Que pena que se tengan que ir —murmure.

—Espero hablemos mas tarde sobre cosas _"intimas"_ mas tarde, Anna —Alisa se acerco rápidamente y me susurro.

«¿Qué? ¿Realmente Alisa, me había dicho tal cosa?»

—Veo que no has cambiado en nada, Gracia —comento mi padre.

—Nosotros envejecemos. El tiempo que un día se fue nunca regresara —destaco Gracia.

—Así es —indico Doug.

Por encontrarme distraída con mis propios pensamientos, y lo sucedido con Alisa, no me di cuenta cuando mi padre y la monja iniciaron la conversación; ahora ella se encontraba caminando por su oficina.

—Profesor Doug, Anna, hay algo que quiero mostrarles, sigan-me —Nos ordeno Gracia, mientras abría una puerta, la cual se encontraba a sus espaldas.

Al hacerlo, dentro de esa puerta bajamos unas escaleras, las cuales parecer llevar hacia el sótano; una ves llegando al ultimo escalón, destrabo una ultima puerta «a decir verdad, ¿por qué tanto misterio con estas puertas? ¿qué sera lo que debe mostrarnos?» al abrirla, daba mas bien hacia una recamara, en la cual se encontraban dos grandes columnas, y atado a ellas, con unas cadenas, un zombie.


	3. Tragedia en la Academia

**Capitulo 1.**

* * *

«¡¿Un zombie?! ¿un jodido zombie? el hedor era insoportable, era tal que hasta quería vomitar ¿como diablos se convirtió en uno? y sobre todo ¿por que la monja lo tenia encerrado acá abajo? _»_

El infectado gruñía e intentaba zafarse de las cadenas que lo ataban.

—Ella, se ha convertido en un zombie, a causa del Virus-T —comenta mi padre, mientras observaba a la chica.

—Entonces el peligro biológico es real —Se cuestiona la madre Gracia.

«¡Pero claro que era real! ¿en que estaba pensando la tipa? ¡deberían de deshacerse de esa cosa de inmediato!» demonios, no soportaría estar mucho tiempo aquí, el olor era insoportable, tuve que cubrirme el rostro.

—Tengan cuidado, podemos ser infectados si nos muerden o arañan —advertía Doug, quien posaba su brazo sobre mi para alejarme un poco—. Necesitamos "Daylight" —indica.

—¿Daylight? —pregunta la monja.

—Es el antídoto contra el Virus-T, lo necesitamos para tratar a todos los alumnos; y también la asistencia de la BSAA, en caso de que esto pueda extenderse, ellos pueden resolver este problema de una manera eficaz —formula Doug.

«¿La BSAA? Eso significaría, que Piers y Chris vendrían en la ayuda» considere. «No, seria demasiado, quizá solo envíen a un equipo para contingencia.»

—No entiendo lo que me acabas de decir ¿que es la BSAA? —interroga Gracia.

—Es la Alianza de Seguridad Contra el Bioterrorismo —formule—Si les informamos, aceptaran y vendrán aquí inmediatamente.

—¿Sabe por que me he dirigido exclusivamente a usted y no a nadie mas? —cuestiona la madre Gracia a mi padre.

—Para llevar este caso en secreto y que nadie se entere ¿quizás? —argumenta Doug.

—Eso es cierto; esta es la academia Marhawa, no hay forma de las B.O.W. existan aquí —interpreta Gracia _._

* * *

 **[** Fuera de las Aulas **].**

«Un minuto mas ahí y juro vomitaría, el olor era tan repulsivo». Al terminar el asunto, yo decidí revisar un poco en el exterior; «jamas creí extrañar tanto el aire fresco» pensé.

*— _A pesar de que las cosas son confusas y difíciles de entender, cuento contigo, Anna_. *

«¡Tengo que encontrar el origen de este virus lo mas rápido posible! Primero que todo, tengo que investigar dentro de la academia, pero no solamente a los estudiantes, también a los animales; además de todos los rincones del bosque» reflexione.

*— _Ciertamente hay un anfitrión intermedio que se dejo infectar por el virus y el ha estado infectando; en otras palabras, la cosa que ha sido infectada por el virus ha sido la que ha mordido a la chica._ *

«Maldición, guiada hasta aquí solo para hacer esta tarea ¡estas deberían ser mis vacaciones! no es justo».

Me estremecí.

El solo recordar al zombie, hace que se me revuelva el estomago, ese fétido olor que emanaba de esa habitación. zombies, esta es la primera ves que me cruzo con uno «¿sera que estamos ante algo mas grande que un simple caso? ¿como un lugar tan apartado como este, se a infectado?» reflexione. Parece que estoy en una película de terror... ¡Maldición! No vine aquí para esto.

Me dispuse a retomar el camino; note como varias personas me hacían mala cara, casi juzgándome.

—¡Tu, idiota! —exclamo la joven—¿Eres la nueva, verdad?.

Por encontrarme distraída, tropecé con una chica frente a mi.

—¡¿Huh?! lo siento, no mire que estabas ahí —alegue.

—Seguro; odio la gente como tu, pobre y muerta de hambre, que cree encajar aquí —destaco, mientras hacia ademan con sus manos.

—Genial, no sabia que incluso en las prestigiosas academias, existían zorras —aludí, al mismo tiempo que me posicionaba frente a ella.

—Maldita bastarda —señalo.

—¡Hey, detente! ella es la invitada especial de la madre Gracia —indica una persona a mi espalda.

—Joder... —murmuraba la joven, pasando frente a mi y alejándose.

Al girar, la chica se trataba de Alisa, que por suerte había aparecido justo en el momento indicado, con tan solo un ademan de su mano, hizo que la bravuconas se marchara.

—Oye, gracias por salvarme allá atrás; pero no entiendo ¿por que ella quería meterse conmigo? —cuestione, mientras estábamos tomando camino.

—Muchos de los estudiantes de este centro se conocen desde la primaria, a ellos no les gusta los alumnos procedentes de otros centros; a demás, se sientes celosas por que tu eres muy linda, y yo siento —Alisa balbuceaba.

Ella evitaba verme al rostro, su cara se comenzó a ruborizar, dejando ver lo apenada que se encontraba.

Se encontraba tomando entre sus manos un collar, joder «¡¿Era en serio que quiere algo conmigo?!» cuestione. Se esta acercando demasiado; pero, yo no soy de esa clase de gustos.

—A-Alisa, yo no soy de esos gustos, lo mio son los hombres, perdona —enuncie.

Tenia que decirle que no tuviera ideas equivocadas sobre mi.

—¡¿Así que estaban aquí?! ¡Es hora de almorzar! —Grito Bindi, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y saludándonos desde lejos.

—¡Ha Ha! Ese colgante es muy bonito —indique nerviosa.

«Demonios, por poco... alguien puede mal interpretar esta situación, si de por si no e tenido novio, esto podría ahuyentar mis futuras posibilidades. ¿O acaso mi imagen decía que tenia otros gustos?» pensé.

Bindi nos había invitado a comer a Doug y a mi. Después de la comida en la cafetería nos despedimos de las chicas para ir a descansar.

* * *

 **[** Dormitorios **].**

—¡Oh, estoy tan a gusto! ya necesitaba descansar; esta habitación es muy lujosa —comente, mientras me dejaba caer sobre la cama.

Después de todo el día recorriendo el campus me encontraba cansada.

—¿Has detectado algo? —pregunta mi padre, mientras revisaba unos papeles y se disponía a tomar café.

Tal parecía que esa noche no planeaba dormir.

—Como decírtelo, hay algo que no anda bien en esta academia, especialmente con esa "madre Gracia". No me importa si sea tu ex-novia o no, ella me aterroriza —mencione—. ¿No es extraño que una estudiante se convierta en un monstruo? pero su expresión no cambio en nada, en lugar de eso ella insistió en mantener la reputación de la escuela —insinué.

Le hablaba mientras estaba recostada, con ambos brazos detrás de mi cabeza.

—Hmm una estudiante infectada también cuenta como una B.O.W. el incremento de la tasa de personas infectada es sumamente alto —formula—. Por ahora lo único que nos puede salvar del desastre es la ayuda de la BSAA. Ellos son los únicos que pueden manejar esta situación.

«BSAA... ¿y si Piers se encontraba combatiendo con B.O.W.s. en este momento? solo espero este bien. Cuando termine esto, espero mi padre pueda contactar con los chicos; Nivans no ha respondido a mis mensajes ¿a caso esa es su forma de deshacerse de alguien? solo ignorndole. Siendo sincera conmigo misma, le extraño;» me emocionaba el pensar que puedo volver a verlo. Deje de darle rodeos al asunto y de lo exhausta que me encontraba decidí dormir.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Padre? —Le llame al despertar de sobre salto.

Pero el no respondió; la habitación se encontraba a oscuras, y su cama vacía.

Eh seguido teniendo pesadillas recurrente a aquella isla, sobre Wesker; «se que quizá mintió, pero ¿y si no? ¿si es verdad todo?. Se que no debería preocuparme por cosas como esas; lo mas seguro es que, lo hizo para confundirme, tal como justo ahora» cuestione.

En la habitación se comenzaron a escuchar ruido, parecía alguien caminando torpemente. Seguido sentí como algo estaba en la cama, mas bien sobre mi, al girar lo primero que estaba en mi vista eran un par de pechos, y con lo que parecía ser «¿un colgante? Alisa».

—A-Alisa, esto es serio, tu no me atraes, las mujeres no son mi estilo, enserio ¡¿Alisa?! —balbuce.

Al levantar mi vista para confrontarla cara a cara, me encontré con lo peor, con algo que no me hubiera gustado toparme jamas «¡mierda, no lo puedo creer!». si se trataba de Alisa «¡ella también se ha convertido en un zombie!».

Estaba realmente asustada; comencé a forcejear, logre empujarla y zafarme; al intentar bajar de la cama esta me tomo por el pie, haciendo que cayera.

*— _¡Recuerda Anna! ¡no dejes que te muerdan o estarás infectada por el virus!_ *

—¡ALISA!

grite.

Era demasiado tarde, ella había logrado llegar hasta mi, mordiéndome sobre el hombro.


	4. M1 - Hace un año

**Memorias|Cap 1.**

* * *

 **Estados Unidos - Kansas.**  
3 de Junio del 2011.

 **[** Centro Comercial Crow Center **].**

 **PV:** Doug Wright.

 _A_ _l parecer se había iniciado un brote de virus en una plaza; por suerte la BSAA socorrió rápido al llamado para ponerle fin al problema._

 _Fui solicitado_ _para_ _obtener muestras del virus, así que me encontraba a la espera de las ordenes del Capitán_ _Redfield_ _;_ _el encontraba exterminando a los últimos enemigos del centro_ _._

— _Buen trabajo Capitán._ — _comenta el compañero de Chris por radio._

— _Muy buenos disparos Piers. Has mejorado tu puntería_ — _Elogia Chris_ _—. Dejo esta área a tu cargo._

— _Roger, Piers Nivans jamas falla un disparo._ — _destaca el Teniente._

 _Después_ _de asegurarse de erradicar la amenaza, se encargo de revisar a los supervivientes_.

 _—Profesor Doug, puede proceder a la extracción de muestras._

 _Indica Chris por radio._

 _Inicie extrayendo tejidos de los infectados; el Capitán se encontraba escoltándome en caso de un segundo atentado, mientras su joven soldado nos respaldaba desde un piso arriba._

 _—Solo nos llevara un par de minutos limpiar toda esta área —informé—. Y por cierto, tiene unas increíbles habilidades, señor Chris._

 _—Ya estoy acostumbrado a esto —menciona Redfield—. Sabes que mis compañeros y yo llevamos luchando contra el Bioterrorismo desde hace años._

 _—Eso es cierto —señalé—. Capitán, me gustaría pedirle un favor, con respecto a Anna._

 _Una ves terminado la muestra, me puse de pie frente a Chris._

 _—Por supuesto Doug, usted dirá._

 _Responde_ _el Capitán, mientras con su mano me hacia un_ _ademán_ _,_ _invitándome_ _a caminar_ _._

 _—Como sabe, me mudare a Singapur después de esto, me gustaría que entrenara a Anna, solo por unos meses —comenté—._ _Ella esta solicitando para agente de gobierno, y requiere un mejor_ _entrenamiento_ _; quien mejor que usted._

 _Caminamos hasta detenernos frente a una_ _carpa_ _, instalada a las afueras del centro comercial._

 _—No tengo ningún inconveniente con eso, sera un placer ayudar a un buen amigo —replica Redfield, dando una palmada sobre mi hombro—. Cuenta conmigo, cuidare bien de su hija._

 _—Muchas gracias, Anna lo vera en la sede. Me ocupare del informe y después me marchare, un gusto volver a trabajar usted._

 _Estreche la mano del Capitán y me dispuse a marcharme._

 **[** Departamento **].**

 **PV:** Anna Wright.

 _Era demasiado aburrido estar encerrada en el departamento, queria conocer la Ciudad, pero no podía, ya que mi padre tuvo que venir por trabajo._

 _—¡Hola padre! bienvenido a casa. —_ _Lo_ _recibí_ _al notar que había llegado._

 _—Hola cariño —_ _saludo_ _mi_ _padre_ _y_ _me_ _da un beso-. Oye, le pregunte a Chris si podría entrenarte. —_ _Me_ _aparto_ _de el, sujetándome de los brazos._

 _—¿Chris? ¿el Capitán del que tanto hablas? —señalé—_ _¿En serio es tan genial como dices?_

 _—¡Claro que lo es! es_ _el mejor miembro de la BSAA, y también uno de los pocos supervivientes del incidente en Racoon City —dice orgulloso, mientras iba por algo de comer a la nevera._

— _¡¿Que?! ¿enserio?_ _—_ _interrogue_ _._

 _—Te pasare la dirección, pero... tendrás que mudarte un tiempo a Nueva York. —anuncia._

 _—¡¿Pero que?! ¿a Nueva York? estas loco. —alegue._

 _—Sera solo en lo que haces la admisión para agente; te conviene. —señala Doug._

《 _B_ _ueno, tiene razón, quizá no sea tan malo que el tal Chris me ayude_ _》considere._

 _—Esta bien, aceptare tu oferta, todo sea por entrenar —indique—. Gracias padre, te quiero._

 _Mi padre se acerco y me dio un gran abrazo._

 _—Sera mejor que vayas empacando, yo me ocupare de terminar el informe y después me marchare, el vuelo saldrá pronto. —anuncia, al mismo tiempo que_ o _bserva su reloj y se dispone a usar la portátil._

 _Por mi parte comencé a empacar tal como me sugirió; en mi caso era poco, solo estuvimos aquí dos días, pero en cambio mi padre, el si tenia varias maletas, ya que el se iría de aquí a Singapur. Era triste el separarnos, sin embargo así debían ser las cosas, el decidió ser profesor en una Universidad, mientras que y_ o, _bueno._

 **[** Aeropuerto **].**

 _—Cuídate pequeña, te avisare en cuanto llegue; toma, lo necesitaras mas tu ahora, te deseo toda la suerte, te amo. —expreso Doug._

 _Entre mis manos, coloco las llaves del automóvil y seguido poso su mano sobre mis rostro._

 _—Adiós padre, prometo visitarte en cuanto pueda. —dije._

 _Esta ves me dedique a darle un abrazo de despedida, antes de verlo abordar aquel vuelo._ _Las lagrimas no tardaban en hacerse presente; al marcharse mi padre, sentí un vació, pero le volvería a ver, esta no seria la ultima ves, tan solo era el inicio de una gran vida por delante._

 _Cuando mi padre tomo el vuelo, yo espere el mio, haría una ultima parada en mi casa antes de ir a Nueva York._

* * *

 **Carolina del Norte.**  
4 de Junio del 2011.

 _Al llegar a la casa, empaque lo necesario para el tiempo que me quedaría. Decidí pasar la noche y en la mañana siguiente, continuaría mi viaje hacia NY._

 _Tras despertar subí el equipaje al auto y me fui._

 _Durante el viaje mi padre me llamo para avisarme que había llegado bien y se iría a instalar a su nuevo departamento._ _El viaje tardo casi un_ _día_ _entero,_ _así_ _que tuve que pasar la noche en un motel de paso._

* * *

 **Nueva York.**  
5 de Junio del 2011.

 _Cuando_ _llegue a la gran Ciudad ya estaba anocheciendo; lo primero en mi lista era buscar un departamento cerca del centro de la Ciudad y que al mismo tiempo se ajuste a mi economía, ya que no tenia mucho dinero y por el momento no contaba con empleo._

 _Para mi suerte, después de estar dando varias vueltas logre encontrar uno, la renta era moderada, pero fue lo mejor que pude encontrar._ _Al terminar el contrato y que me dieran las llaves de mi nuevo departamento, lleve el auto al estacionamiento privado del edificio, me dirigí al ascensor y comencé a buscar mi nuevo hogar._ _Cuando por fin lo encontré, lo único que podía pensar era en descansar después de ese tedioso viaje; por suerte había adquirido el lugar con mueble-ria,_ _el lugar era pequeño pero lindo,_ _a si que me recosté en el sofá un rato. S_ _iguiente me dispuse a ir por las maletas que aun tenia en el auto, así que me tuve que bajar por ellas_ _;_ _empacaría mañana, ya que tenia hambre y sueño,_ _así_ _que_ _fui a_ _hacer las compras, tenia que poner algo de comida en esa nevera; solo me quedaba buscar algún supermercado cerca del edificio, ya que conocía poco de esta Ciudad._

 **[** Supermercado **]**.

 _Logre encontrar donde hacer las compras; 《esto sera un verdadero reto a diferencia del apartamento, ¿que es lo que debo comprar exactamente? si tan solo hubiera prestado_ _atención_ _en casa》cuestione._

 _El_ _Internet_ _no era muy bueno con eso 《¿hasta donde e_ _recaído_ _? estoy buscando ayuda con las compras, si mi padre me viera, seguro se_ _estaría_ _burlando; pues claro, el se encargaba de la_ _mayoría_ _de cosas en la casa》razone._

 _Al terminar las compras regrese al departamento._

 **[** Edificio Residencial **].**

 _—¡Hey, alto! ¡espere! —escuche gritar a alguien mientras tomaba el ascensor, así que lo detuve—._ _Muchas gracias, ahh-ah. —agradecía el joven, mientras estaba inclinado, y con la respiración agitada._

 _—Un día pesado, ¿eh? —p_ _regunte al ver lo sudado que se encontraba._

 _Recordé que entre mis compras tenia unas botellas de agua, así que tome una y se la di._

 _—Ni lo imaginas, muchas gracias —Seguido se puso de pie y extendió su brazo—. Un gusto en conocerte, soy Piers._

 _Al estar de pie frente a mi, pude notar lo apuesto que era, 《dios, este_ _podría_ _ser mi chico ideal》_ _pensé_ _._

 _—Soy Anna, el gusto es mio. —Le estreche la mano._

 _Después_ , _Piers_ _tomo agua y pequeñas gotas comenzaron a escurrir entre las comisuras de sus labios._ _Seguido giro su vista hacia mi y_ _sonrió_ _un poco, 《creo que se dio cuenta de cuanto lo observaba ¡¿y como no lo haría?! ¡si no disimulo!》. En ese momento las puertas del elevador se abr_ _ieron._

 _—Este es mi piso, nos vemos. —_ _Me despidi y después tome las compras._

 _—¡Oye! espera, déjame ayudarte, es lo que puedo hacer por el agua. —_ _d_ _ice el joven, con una ligera sonrisa_ _._

 _—D-descuida, yo puedo hacerlo, no fue nada lo del agua. —_ _balbucee algo apenada._

 _—No importa, igual quiero hacerlo —replica Piers, seguido toma unas cuantas bolsas de mi_ _mano—_ _. Así que, vives aquí, ¿eres nueva? —_ _Me pregunto, con su vista hacia el frente._

 _Piers era mas alto que yo,_ _parecía_ _de de mi edad; su tono de piel era blanco, aun que diría ligeramente quemado por exposición al sol, y su cabello era corto, de color café, 《solo espero no tenga novia_ _》considere._

 _—De hecho, me acabo de mudar hoy —mencione—. Aquí es, gracias por tomarte las molestias._

 _Tras llegar a mi departamento, n_ _os detuvimos frente a la puerta_ _._

 _—No fue ninguna molestia, al contrario —destaca—. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, me encuentro a dos pisos, en el departamento 34; espero verte de nuevo._

 _Piers me entrego las compras y mientras se marchaba, hizo un_ _ademán_ _con su mano,_ _despidiéndose_ _._

《 _Al final de todo no fue tan mala idea venir hasta NY》considere. Después de cenar, empaque las compras, para poder ir a dormir._

* * *

6 de Junio del 2011.

 _Por la mañana desayune algo ligero, me duche y me dirigí a buscar la dirección que mi padre me había dado._

 **[** Sede de la B.S.A.A **].**

 _Al llegar a la dirección, en el edificio decía_ _B.S_ _.A_ _.A_ _. y tal parecía había llegado el momento de conocer a Chris Redfield. Tras_ _encontrar un estacionamiento me dirigí a l_ a entrada.

 _—¿Permiso? —p_ _regunta un guardia,quien se encontraba en la caseta._

 _—¿Eh? no me habían comentado sobre eso, tal ves estoy en alguna lista o avisaron de mi —argumente—. Soy Anna Wright._

 _—Oh, si, aquí estas, adelante. —indica el guardia._

S _eguido se abrieron las_ _puertas que daban acceso al edificio._ Al _entrar, frente a la puerta se encontraba la recepción._

 _—Buenos días, soy Anna Wright y vengo con el Capitán Chris Redfield. —Me dirigí a una mujer que se encon_ _traba ahí._

 _Espere mientras la recepcionista tecleaba en la computadora; luego me entrego un gafete con mi nombre._

 _—Cruzas esa puerta, tomas el primer ascensor hacia el tercer piso, sigues derecho, al final del pasillo del lado izquierdo se encuentra la oficina del Capitán, espere-lo ahí. —indica la recepcionista._

 _La mujer ni siquiera hizo contacto visual conmigo, yo tan solo seguí sus indicaciones; al cruzar la puerta el lugar era bastante grande, este contaba con cuatro niveles, en el pabellón se encontraban varias personas pero la mayoría eran soldados._

 _Continué mi camino hacia la oficina de Chris. Al llegar espere en un sofá por quince minutos antes de que la puerta se abriera._

 _—Capitán, y esta chica, ¿cuanto tiempo la entrenara? —pregunta un hombre._

 _Por la puerta entraron dos hombres._

 _—No lo se Piers, no eh teni... —El hombre mayor hace una pausa al notar mi presencia—._ _Parece que le tendrás que preguntar tu mismo. —señala observándome y tomando camino hacia su escritorio._

 _—¿Anna? —interrogan._

 _Al girar mi vista hacia el otro acompañante, resulto ser el chico de ayer.  
_


	5. M2 - El Teniente Perfecto

**Memorias|Cap. 2**

* * *

—¿ _Piers? ¿trabajas aquí? vaya, que casualidad. —mencioné mientras me ponía de pie._

 _—_ _¿Ya se conocían? —cuestiona el hombre_ _mayor_ _; señalándonos con un dedo y un tanto sorprendido._

 _—_ _Si Capitán, la conocí a penas ayer, en el mismo edificio donde vivo —comenta Piers—. Entonces, ¿tu eres a quien entrenara el Capitán? —pregunta._

 _—_ _Eso creo._ _—_ _respondí un tanto dudosa._

 _—_ _Bueno, un gusto Anna, soy el Capitán Christopher Redfield, de la BSAA._ _—_ _Se presenta el mayor,_ _extendiendo su brazo hacia mi._

 _—_ _El gusto es mio, Capitán, estoy ansiosa por iniciar con el entrenamiento. —replique._

 _Seguido me acerque y le estreche la mano._

 _—_ _Bien Anna, solo debes firmar unos papeles e iniciaremos —Chris me invito a tomar asiento y comenzó a usar el ordenador—. ¿Cuanto tiempo necesitas entrenar? como sabes, yo seré tu entrenador personal, así que necesito saber algunas cosas de ti, como tu condición física y antecedentes médicos. —indica._

— _Creo tres meses, es lo que necesito. —respondí._

 _El Capitán continuo haciendo_ _preguntas_ _, y por suerte me encuentro en perfectas condiciones._

 _—_ _Piers, ¿te importaría darle el recorrido a la señorita Wright? tengo una reunión con los superiores. —pregunta Chris. Seguido_ s _e puso de pie y comenzó a preparar unos_ _documentos_ _._

 _—_ _Claro Capitán, no tengo inconveniente alguno, yo me encargo, permiso._ _—_ _Piers se levanto del sofá y se dirigió hacia la puerta, invitándome a acompañarlo._

 **[** B.S.A.A. Pabellón Interior **].**

 _Iniciamos en el primer nivel, donde se encontraba lo relacionado con los cadetes; campos de entrenamiento, prueba de tiro, el comedor, los vestidores._

 _—_ _Piers, ¿como es el Capitán Redfield? quiero decir, su actitud. —cuestione._

 _Me detuve y Piers hizo lo mismo, quedando al frente de mi._

 _—_ _¿Te refieres a como te tratara? pues, no tienes por que preocuparte, el es alguien que cuida bien de sus soldados —dice Piers sonriéndome—. A el le gusta pensar que todos somos como una familia, creo que si te llevaras bien con el._

 _—_ _Entiendo; solo espero poder seguir su rutina, por lo visto le gusta el entrenamiento fuerte, jeje._ _—_ _dije bromeando._

 _—_ _Jajaja descuida, no creo que te entrene así, el se adaptara y tratara que des lo mejor de ti. —señala Piers._

 _—_ _Y, ¿que hay de ti? ¿Desde hace cuanto conoces a Chris? —interrogue._

 _Al_ _preguntar_ _, retome el camino y Piers me siguió, colocándose a lado mio._

 _—_ _Conocí al Capitán hace dos años, el mismo donde entre a la BSAA después de que Chris me convenciera._ _—_ _replica_ _._

 _Piers baja la cabeza, observando al_ _piso_ _._

 _—_ _Supongo tienes que ser igual de bueno para estar junto al legendario Chris Redfield. —enuncie._

 _Le dije recordando las historias que contaba mi padre_ _sobre_ _Chris_ _, y posando mi mano sobre el hombro de Piers. Seguido este dejo escapar una leve risa irónica._

 _—_ _Eso creo, mas bien debió haber sido suerte, pero esa es historia para otro día. —indica Piers._

 _Mientras lo decía, levanto su cabeza, posando su vista_ _ahora_ _en mi y_ _dedicando_ _una_ _sonrisa_ _._

 _Continuamos con el recorrido; en el segundo piso se encontraban las aulas para las conferencias, reuniones y oficinas. En el tercero el despacho de Chris y de otros_ _superiores_ _; en el_ _cuarto_ _nivel, el equipamiento para los_ _soldados_ _,_ _sala_ _de_ _comunicaciones y un pequeño hospital, en casos de emergencia; también contaban con helicópteros en la parte de la_ _azotea_ _y_ _por_ _ultimo_ _,_ _en_ _el_ _pabellón_ _exterior_ _,_ _habían_ _mas_ _campos_ _de_ _entrenamiento_ _y_ _dormitorios_ _para_ _los_ _cadetes_ _._

 **[** Oficina de Chris R. **].**

 _Al llegar, Chris ya se encontraba de vuelta; me invito a tomar asiento, a lo que yo acate._

 _—_ _Bienvenida a bordo —indica Chris—. Puedes iniciar mañana a las 0600 horas_ _—_ _(6:00_ _a.m_ _.)_ _—_ _. Aquí tienes, tu identificación. Nos vemos Anna._

 _Me puse de pie y me despedi de ambos soldados._

 _—_ _Me dio gusto volver a verte. comento Piers._

 _Les agradecí y después me marche. Lo único que podía hacer era ir a casa, aun no conocía la ciudad y lo menos que quería era perderme._

 **[** Departamento **].**

 _Encendí el televisor y me dispuse a ver alguna película; aun era muy temprano como para ir a dormir. 《Ojala mi primer día sea bueno, solo espero no cagarla. Lo que mas me gusto de aceptar este entrenamiento, era el joven soldado; el tan solo verlo me_ _pone_ _nerviosa, ¿y a quien no? si era muy apuesto y contaba con una sonrisa encantadora, unos ojos que te cautivan, pero no todo lo que brilla es oro》pensé._

 _La noche se hizo presente y me dirigí a la recamara a dormir._

* * *

7 de Junio del 2011.

 _La alarma me despertó, era un verdadero fastidio tener que despertar a las cuatro de la mañana. Después de prepararme, conduci hacia la BSAA._

 **[** Sede B.S.A.A **].**

 _—_ _Buenos días señorita, los reclutas se encuentran en el pabellón exterior entrenando, suerte._ _—_ _informa la recepcionista._

 _Le_ _agradecí y me retire; fui hacia el área de_ _entrenamiento_ _; al llegar logre visualizar al Capitán en una esquina haciendo estiramiento. Al verlo bien, Chris estaba en muy buena condición física, tenia unos bíceps muy grandes a decir verdad, llevaba puesto una blusa de tirantes pegada a su pecho y un short que llegaba hasta sus rodillas._

— _Buenos días, Capitán. —salude._

 _—_ _Oh, buenos Anna. —responde Chris—. Toma, son las llaves de tu nuevo casillero, ve y prepárate._

 _Del bolsillo de su short saco unas llaves y me las entrego. Me encamine hacia los vestidores y cuando estaba por cruzar el de los varones, alguien me envistió por el hombro._

 _—_ _¡Oh! lo siento ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntan—_ _¿Anna? perdona, no me había percatado que estuvieras ahí._

 _Resulto ser Nivans, quien me tomo del brazo para evitar mi caída. Seguido ambos cruzamos miradas, observando-nos por unos segundos a_ _los ojos._

 _—_ _Descuida —replique—. Recuerda que a partir de hoy estaré por aquí por un tiempo, solo espero no sea costumbre tuya ir golpeando a los demás jeje._

 _Reí algo nerviosa, estaba iniciando a sentirme caliente, 《quizá ya estoy roja de la pena, pero no puedo evitar poner así cuando estoy cerca de el, es imposible controlarse frente a un chico tan lindo》._

 _Decidí apartarme, ya que aun me tenia sujetada del brazo._

 _—_ _Eh... no, perdona, no suelo hacer eso jeje. —responde Piers, quien estaba algo sonrojado y se pasaba la mano por el cuello—. Bueno, nos vemos a fuera._

 _Tras despedirse, se marcha hacia el área de entrenamiento._ _Una vez cambiada, regrese con Chris, Piers se encontraba conversando con el; observándolo mejor, Piers también tenia un cuerpo de diez 《¡¿Como se supone que me concentre si me ponen a chicos así?! diablos, ¿tiene que ser tan perfecto?》._

 _Como era mi primer día, Chris quería ver que tanto me desenvolvía en cada facción; combate, defensa y uso de armas._

 _Este seria un día agotador._

 _Tras finalizar y después de ducharme, fui hacia la oficina del Capitán._

 _—_ _Anna, al parecer no estas tan mal, solo necesitas afinar tus habilidades —informa Chris—. Donde si destacas mas, es en agilidad, ¿tomabas clases de gimnasta? eres muy rápida._

— _Si, de hecho, en la preparatoria. —argumente sorprendida._

 _Después de todo, de algo me habían servido esas clases. Mi padre casi nunca se encontraba en casa, así que el prefería que tomara clases que me ayudaran en una buena educación; gimnasia, karate, campamentos._

 _—_ _Perfecto, entonces no hay de que preocuparse, eres buena —señala Redfield—. Y como mencione, solo hay que afinar._

 _—_ _Gracias Capitán. —replique asombrada._

 _El largo_ _día_ _de entrenamiento_ _había_ _concluido, hoy_ _buscaría_ _algún_ _empleo, sirve para que conozca_ _un poco_ _la ciudad._ _Después_ _de estar buscando por un rato, logre conseguir trabajo como mesera en una de las avenidas mas transcurridas de la ciudad, por suerte el horaria seria al finalizar el entrenamiento. Por ahora, el_ _día_ _concluirá_ _con un merecido descanso._

* * *

12 de Junio del 2011.

 **[** Calles de NY **].**

 _Hoy estaba decidida a salir a pasear, quedarse tanto tiempo en casa no es saludable. La verdad la ciudad esta muy bonita, pero eso no evita las grandes filas de trafico,_ _así_ _que preferí tomar un taxi hasta el centro._ _M_ _e encontraba dando un paseo por_ _las calles principales de Nueva York, ya era tarde, no faltaba mucho para que cayera la noche._

 _—_ _¡_ _Hey_ _, Anna! —escuche gritar detrás mio— ¡Que tal! ¿no gustas acompañarnos? —preguntaron._

 _Al girar, se trataba de_ _Piers_ _, quien estaba junto a dos personas mas, el Capitán y una mujer rubia._

 _—_ _Claro, supongo —respondí dudosa, para después encaminarme hacia el_ _trío—_ _. ¿Que tienen planeado hacer? digo, por que fueron tan generosos de invitarme. —comente_ _sarcásticamente_ _._

 _—_ _¿Que dices Anna? si ahora eres parte del equipo. —menciona Chris, quien abrazaba por el hombro a la rubia._

— _¿Del equipo? —susurre un tanto sorprendida._

— _El Capitán tenia ganas de ir a un bar, pero..._

 _—_ _No quería ser la única mujer en el grupo, los chicos hablaron de ti y de casualidad te encontramos —interrumpe a Piers—. Un gusto soy Jill, Chris me contó sobre ti._

 _《¿El_ _Capitán_ _le hablo sobre mi? eso si es nuevo, aun que_ _cierta-mente_ _halagador,_ _también_ _que piensen en mi para salir, nunca_ _creí_ _que fueran de esa clase de personas; en mi_ _opinión_ _siempre eh considerado a los soldados y militares, personas_ _antipáticos_ _》._

 _—_ _Igualmente, soy Anna. —replique, mientras estrechaba su mano._

 _—_ _Vamos en mi auto —menciona Chris—. No te preocupes por el tuyo Anna, te traeremos por el mas tarde._

 _Tan solo asentí y nos encaminamos al auto de Redfield, el cual se encontraba a una calle._

 **[** Bar-Restaurante **].**

 _A_ _l entrar, Jill encontró una mesa frente a un ventanal; nos dirigimos y Chris tomo lugar a lado de la rubia, quedando Piers y yo juntos._

 _Todos ya habíamos ordenado; Chris pidió whisky, Piers y Jill una cerveza, mientras que yo una margarita, lo de tomar tanto alcohol no era lo mio. Los minutos pasaban y conversábamos sobre cosas triviales._

 _—_ _Jajaja te aseguro Piers, el Chris de ahora no se compara en nada al de antes. —comenta_ _Valentine_ _._

 _—_ _Para Jill... —susurra Chris._

 _—_ _¡Todos me dicen eso! pero nadie me puede mostrar una foto del Capitán cuando era joven. —alega Piers._

 _—_ _¿En serio era tan diferente? —pregunte._

 _—_ _¡Claro! era mucho mas delgado, sin tantos músculos. —responde_ _Jill_ _, quien observa al Capitan y le_ _sonríe_ _._

— _No te creo. —_ _alegue asombrada._

 _—_ _Unos dicen que usa esteroides... —alude Piers, evitando ver al Capitán y seguido toma un sorbo de su cerveza._

 _—_ _Jajajaja ¡¿que?! ¿enserio? —cuestione._

 _Comencé_ _a reírme, tuve que poner mi mano sobre la boca, ya que terminaría escupiendo la bebida. Piers_ _sonreía_ _al ver lo roja que me encontraba por lo anterior comentado._

 _—_ _¡¿PERO QUE?! ¿de donde sacan tantas mentiras? Ya verán en el entrenamiento. —amenaza Chris, con una mirada asesina puesta sobre ambos._

 _—_ _Ya chicos, cambiemos de tema antes de que inicien los golpes. —decía Jill riendo._

 _—_ _Ya vengo. —hablo Piers._

 _Después de que su celular sonara, Nivans se retiro, lo cual lo hizo con paso apresurado._

 _—_ _¿Interesada en la llamada? —pregunto Jill._


	6. M3 - Capitán Piers N

Memorias | Capitulo 3.

 _—Seguro es Sophie. —comenta el Capitán._

 _—¿Sophie? ¿quien es? —interrogue._

 _—Una amiga. —contesta Chris._

 _《¿Amiga? ¿de ambos o solo de Piers?》me cuestione._

 _—Dime algo Anna, ¿que te parece Piers? —pregunta Jill._

 _Chris posaba su mirada sobre mi, quizá al acecho de mi respuesta._

 _—¿Eh? no lo se —replique—. E-el esta bien, creo... es una buena persona, es todo —balbucee—. Y, ¿que de ustedes? han estado muy apegados todo el rato. —señale._

 _—Este, somos novios. —responde Redfield._

 _《Ya decía yo que alguien tenia que aprovechar a Chris, no solo por su físico, que por cierto esta muy bien... el también esta guapo; sin embargo mis gustos son mas como Piers》considere._

 _Seguido, el Capitán tomo un poco de Whisky, se encontraba un poco sonrojado, 《¿a caso tenia nervios?》._

 _—¿Piers esta "bien"? —interroga Valentine, quien hace ademan con sus dedos—. Pensé quizá te gustaba de otra forma._

 _—¿Que? no, no me gusta, digamos que no es mi tipo. —declare._

 _《Ahora tenia que mentir, pero en cierta parte es verdad, no tengo ni una semana de conocerlo; quizá me parezca atractivo, pero no se mucho acerca de el y por la llamada, parecía que tenia novia; lo que menos quisiera ser es una destruye relaciones》razone._

 _—¿En serio? que lastima, tu me parecías, linda. —enuncio Piers, mientras tomaba asiento a lado mio._

 _—¡Piers! —grite. No me percate cuando entro al bar y eso me tomo por sorpresa—. Solo son cuentos tuyos, siempre haces bromas._

 _Dije nerviosa a mas no poder._

 _—Jajaja quizá. —indico._

 _Nivans se reía mientras observa el menú, tal ves por notar lo sonrojada que me puse. Ese era mi peor enemigo, siempre que algo me ponía nerviosa o con pena, me hacia verme como un tomate; algún día sera mi delator._

 _《¿Y si quien llamo era esa chica? ¿seria su novia o quedante? va, ¿que tonterías estoy pensando? en primera, no debería sentir celos algunos o inseguridad, digo, no es que Piers sea mi novio o algo similar, solo es mi compañero y Teniente》recapacite._

 _Después de que Piers estuviera mirando por un rato el menú, decidió pedir una hamburguesa y algunas papas; parecía como si conociese muy bien al Capitán, puesto que al llegar la orden, Chris devoro la hamburguesa en segundos._

 _Los minutos pasaban y el trió contaba anécdotas de sus misiones pasadas, por mi parte solo me dedicaba a escucharlas, puesto que yo no tengo experiencia alguna en estos temas. El Capitán no tardo en ponerse algo pasado de copas, los siguientes minutos se la paso abrazado de Jill, diciéndole lo mucho que la extrañaba y que no permitiría perderle de nuevo._

 _—Bien chicos, creo que ya es hora de irnos, que conociendo a Chris los querrá temprano en el entrenamiento —ordena Jill, mientras intenta poner de pie al Capitán—. Yo conduciré, ¿les parece si los regreso al auto Anna?_

 _—La verdad, es que no tenia auto, tome un taxi hasta el centro. —comente._

 _—No te preocupes —menciona Piers—._ _Jill, solo déjanos en la BSAA, ahí deje mi auto._

 _Al subirnos al auto, el viaje comenzaba a ser algo gracioso, Chris se encontraba en una etapa donde comenzaba a cantar._

 _—¡Your are the one for me! ¡i am the mean for you! you were made for me... ¡YOURE MY ECSTASY! —cantaba Redfield._

 _—Jajaja basta Chris, aquí están tus chicos, compórtate. —señalaba Jill._

 _El Capitán hacia caso o miso, puesto que se recargaba sobre el hombre de ella, comenzando a acariciar su hombro con la cabeza, casi como un cachorro._

 _—¡I wanna love you! ¡love you, love you! —Continuaba Chris, mientras con su mano tocaba la barbilla de Jill y con la otra, figuraba tener un micrófono._

 _Al ver hacia Piers, este se encontraba cubriendo su boca con la mano, se podía escuchar ligeras risas proveniente de el; se miraba tan lindo así. Todo esto era mejor de lo que pude imaginar; y tal como dijo Chris, quizá ahora, era parte de este equipo._

 _—Bien chicos, llegamos. Nos vemos después. —Se despedía Jill, que para su suerte el Capitán se había logrado quedar profundamente dormido._

 _Piers y yo nos despedimos de Valentine, para después ir hacia el estacionamiento._

 _—Vamos —hablo Piers. 《Quizá esta sea mi oportunidad para conocerle mejor, esta seria una noche que no olvidaría, una faceta tan linda de Nivans y unos verdaderos amigos》 —. ¿Sucede algo? —pregunta al notar que me detuve detrás de el— ¿Oh esperabas que te dejaría ir caminando, compañera?_

—No,es solo que...

 _—Vamos Anna, vivimos en el mismo edificio. —interrumpe Piers._

 _Deje escapar un leve suspiro y asentí, para después subir al auto._

 _Durante el camino, me encontraba algo nerviosa, así que decidí hacer conversación para matar el silencio entre ambos._

 _—Así que, Sophie, ¿Eh? —pregunte._

 _《_ _¡¿Enserio?! de millones de cosas que pude haber preguntado, ¿eso fue lo mejor? definitivamente estoy muerta_ _》._

 _—Eh si, ¿que con ella? —responde Piers._

 _—Oh este, nada; es solo que, cuando te llamaron, el Capitán dijo que quizá era ella, ¿tu hermana? —interrogue._

 _《_ _Mierda, ¿su hermana? Anna, si sabes que es una "amiga", ¿que estas haciendo? ahora tan solo falta que le preguntes su jodido numero de teléfono_ _》._

 _—Oh jajaja no, es una compañera, por así decirlo; la conocí hace casi un año. —comenta Nivans._

 _—Entiendo. —replique._

 _《_ _Genial ¿para eso querías preguntarle? ahora sabes que tiene novia, o algo mas_ _》._

 _Lo que restaba de camino decidí no preguntarle mas, no quería seguir metiendo la pata. El es un chico maravilloso y era mas que obvio que no estaría disponible; pero igual, ¿que buscaba Piers en una chica?..._ _¡_ ¿ _Que estoy pensando?! siempre fantaseando de mas._

[ Edificio Residencial ].

 _Tras llegar, Piers llevo el auto hasta el estacionamiento y nos dirigíamos al ascensor._

 _—_ Anna _—_ _enuncia Piers, quien me abrazo por los hombros con uno de sus brazos_ -. Gracias por acompañarnos hoy —comenta— . Y como dijo el Capitán, ahora eres parte del equipo, bienvenida.

 _Piers me dedico una amplia sonrisa y unas palmadas en el hombro; era tan perfecto. Esa es la palabra que usaría para describir a este joven._

 _No tarde en ruborizarme, era imposible evitarlo si estaba tan pegada a el; y esto que estaba comenzando a sentir por Nivans no estaba bien, no ahora que se que tiene novia; por lo que decidí apartarme de el._

 _—¿Que pasa? —pregunta Piers._

 _—Nada, solo... muchas gracias, por considerar lo mismo que Chris, es muy lindo por parte de ambos._

 _declare._

 _Piers tan solo asintió y continuamos. Después de que Nivans me acompañara hasta la entrada de mi departamento, me despedí de el. Ya por concluir esta noche decidí irme directamente a la cama._

13 de Junio del 2011.  
[ Sede B.S.A.A \- Oficina de Chris R ].

 _—Buenos días Capitán._

 _Salude._

 _—Hola Anna. —hablo Chris._

 _Quien se encontraba en su asiento y recargado sobre el escritorio. Por otro lado, Nivans estaba en el sofá, leyendo el periódico._

 _—Buenas Piers —enuncie al mismo tiempo que me dejaba caer en el sofá junto a el—. ¿Algo interesante?_

 _—Hola Anna, y por el momento nada, salvo que el Capitán tiene una fuerte migraña. —responde el Teniente._

 _Al ver hacia Redfield, pintaba que tenia un rostro fatal._

 _—Eso se lo merece por pasarse de copas ayer. —aludí._

 _—En eso tienes razón. —menciona Piers._

 _Después, la secretaria de Chris, Alyson, cruzo la puerta con varios archivos en mano._

 _—Chris, necesito que llenes estos informes y después los pases a la base de datos en el ordenador —exigió Alyson, seguido dejo caer los informes sobre el escritorio—. Y es para ahora._

 _Tras advertirle al Capitán, la joven se marcho de la oficina._

 _—¿Justo ahora? no quiero saber nada; solo déjenme descansar. —Se quejaba Chris._

 _—Capitán, si no hubiera tomado de mas ayer, esto no estuviera sucediendo. —comenta Piers, al mismo tiempo que se pone de pie._

 _—Y no habría cantado como borracho en cantina. —mencione._

 _No pude evitar reírme, el recordar esa faceta del Capitán me hacia mucha gracia,_ _《_ _¿quien diría que detrás de esa mascara tan imponente se encuentra un hombre enamorado?_ _》._

 _—¡¿Que?! seguro estas mal, no hice eso —dice Chris, seguido volteo a ver a Piers—. ¿Verdad Nivans?_

 _—Jajaja créame que si, no paraba de molestar a Jill. —confirme, mientras me ponía de pie junto a Piers._

 _—Hay chicos... ustedes deberían apoyarme, no me dejen hacer estupideces. —habla Redfield resignado._

 _—Chris, ¿hola? —Se escucho fuera de la oficina._

 _—Si, adelante. —decreto el Capitán._

 _—Buenas, chicos —Saludo Jill—. Cariño, sabia que terminarías así, pero nunca me escuchas._

 _Al entrar, Valentine camino hacia nosotros, quedando junto a mi._

 _—Es justo lo que le estábamos diciendo a Chris, no es bueno que tome tanto. —añadí._

 _—¿Por que siempre las mujeres deben ser tan protectoras? —pregunta Piers._

 _—Gracias Nivans, al menos tu estas de mi lado. —comenta Chris._

 _—Porque los hombres son unos completos idiotas —replica Jill, haciendo ademan con su mano—. Quizá tu seas una._

 _—Bueno, ya no importa, es lo menos —interrumpí—. El punto aquí es que, el Capitán no desea hacer ese informe._

 _—Anna, no es que no lo desee hacer, solo no me encuentro bien —dice Redfield—. Ademas, hay que seleccionar a los nuevos integrantes del equipo Alpha._

 _Anunciaba el Capitán, mientras se sobaba la cienes._

 _—¿Tan temprano y con tanto trabajo? —interroga Jill—. ¿Por que no se lo dejas a tu Teniente? puede ser Capitán por todo un día._

 _Valentine se dirigió hasta el Capitán y se coloco a sus espaldas, para iniciar dándole un masaje._

 _—Yo paso. —refirió Piers._

 _—¡Es cierto! Nivans, tu puedes seleccionar a los soldados —menciona Chris—. Decreto, que solo por hoy, seras el nuevo Capitán de la BSAA._

 _—Chris, no creo que esa sea la mejor idea. —interfiere Piers._

 _—¡Vamos Nivans! tengo plena confianza en ti, se que harás un gran trabajo —Animo Redfield—. Y para que no digas que soy malo, Anna te acompañara._

 _—Capitán, ¿esta seguro de esto? quiero decir, ¿es permitido? —cuestione._

 _—Claro que si; Jill y yo fuimos unos de los que fundaron esta organización, así que no vemos el problema. —enuncio Chris._

 _—¿Y que hay del informe? —consulte._

 _—De eso si me encargare yo —replico el Capitán—. Jill me ayudara con eso._

 _—Bien, entonces no veo problema alguno; vamos Piers, quiero decir, Capitán. —señale._

 _—Bien —dijo Nivans, haciendo énfasis en la palabra—, vamos._

[ Pabellón Interior ].

 _—Piers, ¿tienes problemas con Jill? —pregunte._

 _—No, es solo que, pienso que le da mucha libertad al Capitán. —protesta Nivans._

 _—¿Y quien eres, su padre? —cuestione— pero, si es sobre ayer, igual tu debiste detenerlo, ¿no lo crees?_

 _—No pero, sabia que en su momento estaba mal y aun así no hice nada de mi parte. —declara Piers._

[ Pabellón Exterior ]

 _—Piers, ¿que es exactamente el equipo Alpha? —pregunte._

 _—Es nuevo; el Capitán pensó en crear un equipo con los mejores soldados de la BSAA —formula Nivans—; por supuesto, entre ellos esta tu Teniente favorito —destaca—. Y por eso estamos aquí ahorita, buscando a los nuevos integrantes._

 _—Bien, entonces ¿por donde iniciamos, señor Capitán?_

 _pregunte risueña._

 _—Iremos a los dormitorios A-1 y 2; quizá ahí tengamos suerte —informo Piers—. Primero usted, señorita Teniente._

 _Nivans hizo un ademan con su mano, dando pase para encaminarme frente a el._

 _—Solo espero no encontrarme nada desagradable. —señale._

 _—Jajaja no te aseguro nada; toma, necesito que tu anotes el desempeño de cada cadete._

 _El joven risueño me entrego una lista que llevaba con el. Una ves frente al primer dormitorio, Piers prosiguió a entrar._

 _—¡Bien chicos, arriba! quiero dos filas, hoy inicia su verdadero entrenamiento —exigió Nivans—. Sera mejor que no veas esto._

 _El nuevo Capitán me cubrió la vista con su mano y pude escuchar como los soldados se ponían de pie. Minutos después, Piers retiro su mano y los cadetes se encontraban posicionados frente a sus literas, tal como pidió Nivans, en dos filas._

 _Seguido, Piers dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta, dando el pase a mi y después el; los soldados nos siguieron detrás y el mayor les ordeno correr por la pista hasta nuevo aviso._

 _Continuamos con el siguiente dormitorio y Nivans hizo lo mismo, ordenando que corran._

 _—Esto de ser Capitán no esta nada mal —menciona Piers—. Andando, a penas inicia lo bueno._

 _Piers me dio una palmada en el hombro y le seguí._


	7. El Terror del Virus

**Capitulo 2.**

* * *

 **Actualidad - En una parte de Asia.**

15 de Septiembre de 2012.

 **[** Academia Marhawa \- Área de recreo **].**

 **PV:** Doug W.

Ahora que Anna se encuentra dormida, iré a investigar un poco por mi cuenta.

《Gracia, este caso no es tan simple como puedas pensar; una rata infectada con el Virus-T que escapo de Umbrella fue capaz de borrar de la faz de la tierra a una ciudad entera, ¿quieres que tu academia corra la misma suerte?

¿Es ya muy tarde o todavía podemos hacer algo? pero, hagamos lo que hagamos no sera fácil; tengo que encontrar el origen del problema en esta academia》pensé.

—¡Ah! ¡socorro! ¡ayúdenme! —gritaron.

—¡Anna, Anna! —replique.

Dios mio, el grito provino desde nuestra habitación, no lo dude y corrí hacia aya lo mas rápido que pude, 《¡¿que le ha sucedido?!》.

Al entrar al dormitorio observe como unos guardias de seguridad tenían amordazado a un zombie. Mierda, estaba por venir lo peor; me estremecí al ver la escena, el infectado había logrado morder a Anna en el hombro; ella no reaccionaba, tan solo se encontraba tumbada en la cama retorciéndose del dolor.

—¡Anna despierta! ¡todavía no es demasiado tarde!—decía.

Me dispuse a vendarle la herida, ya que esta sangraba demasiado. Mientras la ayudaba se desmayo, fue tanto el dolor; Anna comenzaba a tener algo de fiebre,《No me puedo permitir que ella sufra así, debo ayudarla》.

—¡Llamen a la BSAA, de inmediato! —Exigí. Gracia se encontraba al pie de la otra cama, observando al zombie amordazado—. Gracia, esto es consecuencia de tu testarudez, si no hacemos algo de enseguida, lo ocurrido en Racoon City se puede repetir.

Pero parecía que le hablaba a la nada, Gracia no me dedicaba ni una palabra.

Y finalmente, hablo.

—Me retiro. —menciono Gracia.

Tan solo se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a macharse.

—¡Espera un momento! —ordene— ¡esta conversación todavía no se ha acabado! —grite furioso.

—Profesor Doug, pondremos a alguien en la puerta para que vigile, así que no se preocupe —decreta Gracia—. Y en cuanto a su hija, si le sucede lo mismo que a esta chica —señala a la joven transformada— nos encargaremos de ella.

Dijo con toda la calma del mundo.

—¡Gracia!

grite.

Tan solo me ignoro siguiendo su camino; todos se marcharon y nos dejaron a Anna y a mi aquí encerrados,《esto no puede quedarse así; la chica con la que hemos hablado esta mañana se ha transformado en zombie ¿que es lo que la madre Gracia intenta esconder?》cuestione.

—Anna, perdóname por favor... —murmure, mientras la tomaba de la mano.《Esto no podría ser peor; primero perder a su madre, después a su abuela, y ahora tener que pasar esto con ella. No podía terminar de esta manera, mi pequeña tiene que salvarse, tengo que encontrar la manera》—. Fue mi culpa traerte hasta aquí. —solloce.

—P-padre... — balbuceo Anna.

—¡Anna! —dije con regocijo.

Giro mi vista hacia mi pequeña.

—¿Voy a volverme en un zombie, igual que Alisa, verdad? —pregunta Anna. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, y llevo su mirada hacia mi. En verdad se encontraba muy mal; yo por mi parte siquiera pude responder le, estaba resignado—. Si eso ocurre, no dudes en matarme aquí mismo, no quiero que me tengan encerrada en un maldito sótano, no deseo convertirme en una de esas cosas. —susurra.

—Anna... ¡lo siento! ¡perdóname! —dije lamentándome—. Todo esto fue mi culpa.

No lo pude evitar y comencé a llorar; tan solo me recosté en la cama, con los brazos sobre mi frente, era tanta la impotencia y culpa que sentía.

—¡Argh! ¡padre! —Se queja Anna. Comenzaba a gritar del dolor, se encontraba ardiendo en fiebre, esto cada ves empeoraba.

—¡Anna, por favor resiste! maldición, no nos queda mas remedio que contactar con Chris.— referí.

—¿Chris? padre, ¿enserio crees que vengan?—cuestiona Anna.

—Claro que lo hará, el Capitán nunca abandona a su equipo —replique—. También vendrá su joven Teniente.

Al pronunciarlo, Anna sonrió y se quedo dormida, yo tan solo seguí sosteniendo su mano y me recosté en la cama haciéndole compañía.

* * *

16 de Septiembre de 2012.

 **[** Dormitorio **].**

El sonar de la campana me despertó. Al elevar mi vista, Anna se encontraba sentada y observándome, tranquila.

—¿Tu, realmente te encuentras bien?—pregunte.

—A parte de tener una pequeña mordedura, si... todo esta correcto. —responde Anna.

Después comenzó a mover su brazo, no parecía dolerle, al igual que su fiebre se había disipado.

—Esto es imposible. —murmure asombrado.

—Entonces según tu viejete ¿que debería de haber pasado? —interroga Anna con cierta molestia.

—Tendrías que, haberte infectado y, convertirte en un zombie —argumente—. Pero anoche no mostraste ningún síntoma, eso significa que no estas infectada.

《Este tipo de milagros son muy inusuales; aun así tengo que estar pendiente de su evolución en las próximas horas 》 considere.

—¿En serio? ¡esto es genial! tengo mucha suerte —destaca Anna asombrada.《Por suerte mi tortura había pasado, ¿que seria de mi si perdiera a mi pequeña?》reflexione—. Entonces, ¿Bindi sabe algo de lo sucedido a su amiga? —pregunta mientras se ponía de pie para cambiarse.

—No, todo esto ha estado encubierto por Gracia, de manera que no pueda afectar la reputación de la Academia. —respondí, para después servirme un café.

—Todo esto es muy extraño. —comento Anna, al mismo tiempo que se sentaba sobre la cama y guiaba su vista hacia la ventana, observando el exterior.

—Debes tener mucha suerte por no estar infectada, por ahora deberías reposar; aun así tenemos que seguir investigando el origen de esta infección. —indique.

—¡Esta bien! no pienso quedarme en este sitio y no hacer nada al respecto. —Señala Anna.

Después de que se pusiera de pie, nos retiramos de los dormitorios para continuar con la búsqueda.

 **[** Área de Recreo **].**

Mientras nos encontrábamos investigando por la Academia, logramos ver lo que era una rata.

—¡Anna, creo ya tenemos a nuestro anfitrión! ¡debe ser esa rata! —Le grite, señalando a una que estaba entre unos arbustos—. Rápido, busca algo para poder atraparla. —Le susurre al mismo tiempo que nos íbamos acercando, para no alertar a la rata— ¡Vamos niña, esta aquí! ¡procura que no se escape!

—¡Si señor!—hablo Anna—¡Te voy a atrapar! —gritaba mientras perseguía a la rata con una red.

—¡Ahora Anna, atrapa-lo! —ordene cuando Anna estaba en la perfecta posición para agarrarla a la rata de una ves por todas.

—¡Si!—respondió Anna—¡Mierda! —Se lanzo sobre la rata pero fallo en el intento— ¡Rata! ¡HAS ESCAPADO ESTA VEZ, PERO NO HABRÁ UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD! —Volvió a gritar, pero esta ves hacia el desagüe, por donde logro huir el roedor.

—No me extraña que no tengas novio.—insinué.

—¡¿Aun sigues con eso viejo?! ¡quizá tu no tengas por que eres un flojo! tal vez mi singular manera de ser la obtuve de ti. —hablo Anna encolerizada.

—Bien, bien, ya olvidemos-lo. —indique.

Continuamos con nuestra búsqueda para ver si encontrábamos a la rata.

Ya pasaba de medio día y no logramos conseguir nada; Anna se encontraba cansada por buscar a ese roedor por toda la academia, pero fue inútil.

—Arf... ¡maldita sea! al final no hemos podido atrapar ni una sola rata —decía Anna cansada—. Padre, nuestro trabajo no progresa en absoluto.

Se quejaba Anna, mientras se dejaba caer en una banca.

—Si, ten algo de agua —comente, al mismo tiempo que le daba una botella de agua—. Hmm eso es por que el método que empleamos es ineficaz.

《Aunque no podemos asegurarlo, la probabilidad de que las ratas lleven el virus y lo propaguen es muy alta; lo que necesitamos por ahora es una muestra que compruebe esta teoría》.

—Gracias por trabajar tan duro, Anna. —agradecí y le palmee el hombro.

—Pues si, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, ¡ya que eres un tremendo holgazán! ¡BINDI! —exclama Anna, tratando de disimular que me estaba insultando.

—¿Ustedes saben donde esta Alisa? era la chica que me acompaño ayer para recibirlos —pregunta Bindi—. ¡Tu debes saber donde esta! ¡¿verdad?! —interroga Bindi, quien se fue sobre Anna y la tomo del brazo.

Al parecer se encontraba preocupada por la desaparición de su amiga, pero no podíamos decirle a esta chica lo sucedido con su compañera.—Eh, no se nada. —replico Anna, tratando de calmar a Bindi.

—Eh, no se nada. —replico Anna,tratando de calmar a Bindi.

—¡POR FAVOR, DIME LO QUE SEPAS! ¡ELLA ES MI MEJOR AMIGA! —exige Bindi.

La joven comenzaban a llorar.

—B-bindi... —balbucea Anna.

Seguro, conociendo a Anna, esta le diría la verdad, pero no podíamos, debíamos mentirle al respecto, así para evitar el pánico entre los alumnos.

—También quiero saber una cosa, el motivo por el ustedes dos están en esta Academia. —demanda Bindi.

—Tenemos una razón especifica, pero por el momento no podemos decírtelo —objete—. Hasta que nosotros no acabemos no podrás saberlo.

Respondí tratando de frenar su encuesta.

—Bueno es cierto, no podemos decirte. —habla Anna.

En ese momento escuchamos una gran explosión, seguido de una gran nube de humo negra.


	8. Poder y Lealtad

**Capítulo 3.**

* * *

 **PV:** Anna W.

Algo dentro de mi quería contarle la verdad a Bindi, parece estar preocupada por todo esto, por su amiga, pero no podía hacer eso, solo empeoraría las cosas. En ese instante se escucho una explosión, seguido de un nube de humo. Por momentos ella vino en flashes a mi mente, Alisa.

—¡Fuego! —Comenzaron a gritar los alumnos, quienes se encontraban en dicha escena.

Tras la explosión, los estudiantes comenzaron a correr, huyendo del lugar de los hechos, unos siquiera observaban el camino y terminaban golpeándome.

—¡Mantengan la calma!—exigía Bindi.

—¡Presidenta! —hablouna estudiante.

—¡Rápido, hay que llamar a los bomberos!—orden Bindi.

—Pero, ¡¿como podremos contactar con ellos?! —preguntaba la estudiante.

Bindi se encontraba muy preocupada, tratando de buscar una solución; 《maldición, eso era cierto, no había forma alguna de pedir ayuda》.

—No hay necesidad de contactar con el exterior, Bindi —decreto la madre Gracia, quien se encaminaba hacia donde nos encontrábamos—. Que todo el mundo mantenga la calma.

Después de que Gracia pronunciar eso, los estudiantes acataron y tan solo se dedicaron a hacerle reverencia, tal como si de un ser divino se tratara.

—Madre Gracia.—hablo Bindi, con cierto enojo en su rostro.

—Esos eran antiguos edificios de la academia que hace tiempo debían de ser destruidos —comunico Gracia—. A demás no hay que preocuparse de lo edificios cercanos, porque no han sido afectados por el fuego—aclaro—. Se extinguirá por si solo, no hay necesidad de a-pagarlo.

—Si es que lo dice la madre Gracia.

—Entonces no tenemos por que preocuparnos.

Comentaban varios estudiantes.

—Parece que ya no hay problemas, presidenta. —comentola joven, que hace un momento le solicito ayuda a Bindi.

El rostro de Bindi detonaba enojo y frustración, 《yo no creo que esos hayan sido solo edificios viejos. Esta mujer, ¿en que estará pensando?》pensé.

* * *

 _—Gracia, no quieres que nadie se entere, de como una estudiante se ha convertido en un zombie. —insinúa mi padre._

 _—¿Sabe para que me he dirigido exclusivamente a usted y no a nadie mas? —pregunta Gracia a mi padre._

 _—¿Para llevar este caso en secreto y que nadie se entere, quizás? —cuestiona Doug._

 _—No hay forma de que las B.O.W. existan aquí. —precisa Gracia._

 _—¡¿Sabes lo que estas diciendo?! ¡si no hacemos algo, todos los alumnos de esta academia se convertirán del mismo modo que esa chica!—protesta Doug._

 _—Es por esta razón, el hecho que haya contactado contigo.—recalca la madre Gracia._

 _—Hmm, esta chica se ha convertido en un zombie, nosotros no podemos hacer nada, ¿que es lo que piensas hacer? —pregunta mi padre._

* * *

《Gracia, a caso... ¿ella seria capaz de hacer tal cosa? ¿fingiría la demolición de unos edificios para desaparecer los cuerpos?

Si, yo creo que si》recapacite.

No la pensé mucho y comencé a correr hacia el edificio en llamas, tenia que asegurarme que Alisa no se encontrara ahí.

—¡Anna!—Grito Bindi.

—¡¿Anna, que diablos estas haciendo?! —cuestionami padre.

—¡¿No lo entiendes, padre?! ¡ella esta intentando destruir todas las evidencias!— ves frente al edificio, este ya casi era consumido completamente por el fuego—¡Maldita sea! —Me queje.

—¡Hey! —Escuche detrás mio, pero no le tome importancia— ¡Ustedes dos, vengan aqui!—exigieron.

¿Dos? Mi padre había logrado alcanzarme, pero no la pensé mucho y entre a lo que restaba de un edificio; Doug quien se encontraba a mi lado, me acompaño.

—¡Ugh!—exclame. Demonios, literal era un infierno. Al entrar, el lugar estaba lleno de humo, pero no tenia alternativa, así que lleve mi mano hasta el rostro, cubriendo mi nariz y boca— ¡Maldición!¡no voy a perdonarla por esto!—mencionaba mientras trataba de buscar entre los escombros.

La estructura comenzaba a venirse abajo, no faltaría mucho para que colapsara. Entre las llamas pude ver unas siluetas, 《solo espero que no sea lo que estuve pensando》.

—¿Que es lo que sucede, Anna? —pregunta mi padre tocándome el hombro.

Mierda, ahí se encontraban dos cuerpos calcinados, imposible de distinguir quienes fueron en vida; pero una cosa si conocía, el colgante que llevaba puesto uno de ellos.

—¡Alisa! —grite.

 _J_ oder ¡era ella! ¿como era posible que esa tipa, Gracia les diera este final? un sufrimiento atroz, ni-siquiera ella, aun transformada en un zombie, se lo merecía.

—¡Anna! —escuche a Bindi detrás mio.

—¡NO MIRES ESTO! —exigí.

Gire cubriéndole la vista a Bindi, ella no podía ver a su amiga de esta manera, era algo horrible, pero no le importo; retiro mi mano para toparse con lo peor. Al ver a Alisa , Bindi no soporto y termino desmayándose.

《¿Así es como intentas esconder esto de los ojos de la gente, madre Gracia?》me pregunte.

Mi padre tomo en brazos a Bindi y la llevo fuera del edificio.

—¿A esto te referías, Anna? —averigua Doug.

—Si padre, ahora creo que esa Gracia es capaz de todo, con tal de proveer la reputación de su estúpida academia. —alegue.

—Yo también. —contesto mi padre.

 **[** Enfermería de la Academia. **]**

Tras confirmar mis sospechas, Doug llevo a Bindi hasta la enfermería.

* * *

 _—¡TU DEBES SABER DONDE ESTA! ¡¿VERDAD?! ¡POR FAVOR DIME LO QUE SEPAS! ¡ELLA ES MI MEJOR AMIGA! —protesto Bindi._

* * *

《Alisa... juro que esto no se quedara así, la madre Gracia tendrá que responder por todo esto》.

 **PV:** Doug W.

 **[** Oficina de la Directora. **]**

No me podía quedar de brazos cruzados, tras ver de lo que Gracia era capaz me dirigí a confrontarla. Al llegar a su oficina parecía que ya sabia de mi visita, ya que varios estudiantes y un guardia se encontraban junto a ella.

—Era la mejor solución para evitar un caos innecesario —dicta Gracia—. Si esto fuera descubierto por los alumnos, esta academia entraría en un estado de pánico colectivo.

—¡¿Crees que esta es una forma aceptable de resolver un problema tan serio como esto?! ¡y todo esto solo por proteger a la inmaculada reputación de tu academia! —dije cabreado.

—Lo único que debes hacer por ahora es callar y centrarte en buscar el origen de este virus. —reitera Gracia.

《¡¿Pero que le sucedía?! ¡¿Como se atrevía a hablarme de esa manera?! ¡Yo no soy no de sus malditos estudiantes!》.

—¡GRACIA! —grite sacado de quicio. En el momento que me iba a acercar a ella, uno de los estudiantes me tomo por la playera, a lo que yo lo contraataque tirándolo al suelo— ¡Maldita sea! —Al descuidarme, otro de los estudiantes me propicio una patada justo en mi rostro, haciendo que cayera hacia atrás— ¡Mierda! —rechiste.

¿Que clase de estudiantes eran esto? ¿donde quedo el jodido respeto a los mayores?

—Es suficiente. —decretoGracia.

—Pero madre... —hablo el joven que me dio la patada.

—Este hombre todavía tiene que acabar el trabajo que le eh encomendado—interrumpió. Todos en la oficina hicieron reverencia ante Gracia—. Una cosa mas profesor ¿tendríamos que dejar que tu asistente se pasee por estos recintos así por así? ¿que pasaría si se convierte en un zombie? —consulto.

Tremenda... ¡¿a caso me estaba amenazando?! definitivamente nos tenemos que largar de aquí, no dejare que esta tipa se exprese así de mi hija. Debo encontrar la manera de salir de este lugar, con o sin autorización.

 **[** Dormitorios. **]**

Al llegar a la habitación, Anna se encontraba dando vueltas en ella.

—¡Maldición! ¿que podemos hacer ahora? —cuestionaAnna mientras golpeaba una almohada. Yo estaba tan enojado como ella, con la diferencia del dolor en la frente—¡Padre! ¡¿que le ha sucedido a tu frente?! —curiosea al verme y se acerca a revisar el golpe.

—¡Nunca se lo perdonare a Gracia! —manifesté—. Anna, prepara tus cosas; saldremos de aquí y contactaremos con la BSAA.

Anna tenia la expresión de su rostro un tanto confundida.

—¿Y que no podemos tan solo contactar con ellos por celular? —interroga al tiempo quesaca su móvil.

—Es imposible, este sitio no dispone de linea telefónica ni de cobertura —informe—. Este lugar esta completamente aislado del mundo.

—Entonces es imposible establecer contacto con el exterior —averiguaAnna mientras intenta hacer una llamada— ¡Mierda! es cierto, no puedo contactar con la Agencia ¡¿entonces que haremos?—pregunta.

—Rápido —Hable al tiempo que tomaba mi sudadera y el portafolio—. Marchémonos de esta prisión.

Anna tomo sus cosas y ambos salimos a hurtadillas de los dormitorios.

 **PV:** Anna W.

 **[** Área de Recreo **]**

Mi padre y yo corríamos; el prefería que no se dieran cuenta de nuestra ausencia, mientras mas rápido llegáramos al vehículo, mejor.

—¡Date prisa! ¡tenemos que llegar al Jeep y después conduciremos sin parar hasta contactar con la BSAA! —enuncio mi padre mientras apresuraba el paso. No pude evitar detenerme por unos segundos y posar mi vista sobre la academia— ¿Anna? —cuestiona Doug.

Pude escuchar como mi padre se detuvo frente a mi, esperando a alguna respuesta por mi parte.

《Te prometo que volveré aquí con la ayuda de la BSAA y resolveremos este problema, solo tienes que esperar, Bindi》.

—Descuida, vamos. —murmure.


	9. El Comienzo de la Batalla

**Capítulo 4.**

* * *

Al llegar al estacionamiento, lo peor a penas acababa de iniciar, tal como si se tratara de una película cliché de terror, el auto se encontraba en llamas; ahora tan solo faltaba que uno por uno fuéramos desapareciendo.

—Maldita sea! se nos ha adelantado.—Dice mi padre enfadado, observando hacia todos lados.

—Bueno padre ¿podemos hacer hacer el trayecto a pie, no? —interrogue.

—Estamos alejados de cualquier zona residencial, Anna —objeta Doug,llevando su mano hacia su rostro, sobándose la frente—. Los hombres de Gracia nos capturarían sin que hayamos recorrido ni un par de metros. —alude.

—Entonces significa que no vendrá el equipo Alpha. —aludí.

No nos quedo de otra mas que regresar; esta tipa si que estaba loca ¿a caso también planea desaparecernos?

 **[** Dormitorios **].**

Tras llegar lo primero que hice fue dejarme caer sobre la cama.

—Odio esta situación, no tenemos mas remedio que aceptar sus ordenes. —rechiste.

—Si lo miramos por el lado positivo, aquí podemos salvar a los estudiantes de esta academia; por lo que a partir de mañana comenzaremos a investigar desde cero. —menciona mi padre, mientras se disponía a servir café.

《¿Tener que iniciar de cero? seguro el no haría nada como en la tarde. Pero lo peor aquí ¿como mi padre pudo andar con alguien como la monja esa? simplemente esta loca》.

—¿Gracia y tu eran novios, verdad? ¿su carácter ha cambiado desde que anduvieron? —consulte sin mas.

—No, no del todo —responde Doug después de unos segundos—. Aun que ahora es una persona totalmente diferente, algo ha tenido que sucederle para que cambiara de ese modo —manifiesta, al tiempo que se ensimismó mirando por la ventana—. De cualquier modo, sea ella como es ahora, no tolerare su forma de encubrir la verdad —señala. Seguido se da media vuelta y me observa—. Para evitar que esta amenaza biológica se expanda hemos de encontrar la fuente de la infección.

—¿Y como se supone que haremos eso? si no sabemos que la esta originando, no hemos encontrado nada. —destaque.

—Aun que por el momento no podamos enfrentarnos a ella; ya encontraremos la manera. —declarami padre, para después irse a dar una ducha.

《Esta situación es realmente difícil, siendo esta academia tan grande, quizá nos tome días encontrar esa fuente. Me frustra tanto no poder tener señal, quizá... tan solo quizás, así mi padre se podría contactar con Chris》medite.

Mientras mi padre se duchaba, yo preferí descansar.

* * *

17 de Septiembre de 2012.

Al despertar me dirigí a bañarme y después a desayunar; hoy iría al lugar donde incineraron el cuerpo de Alisa. Aun seguía sin creer de lo que era capaz esa señora, pensaría que esta mal de la cabeza.

 **[** Área de Recreo **].**

Cuando iba camino a los restos de las aulas, entre los edificios logre observar una florería, así que llegue a comprar un ramo de flores, no estaría mal para Alisa. Mas a delante se encontraban otras tiendas, era como si esta academia funcionara como un pequeño pueblo, quizá por lo mismo de que no les dejan salir.

 **[** Restos del Edificio Incinerado **].**

Al llegar, Bindi estaba entre los escombros de lo que resto del edificio; me acerque y le toque por el hombro.

—Oh, Anna. —suspira Bindi.

Me acerque hacia el lugar donde anteriormente estuvo el cuerpo de Alisa, ahí deje las flores compradas y pedí por su descanso.

—¿Eres religiosa?—pregunta Bindi.

—Realmente no, pero creo en las almas; y por la muerte trágica de Alisa, aun puede estar divagando, perdida. —argumente.

—Este colgante —habla Bindi, tomando el colgante que tome de Alisa—. Esto, ¿pertenecía a Alisa, cierto? —consulta.

—Si. —respondí con cabeza baja.

—¿Que esta sucediendo aquí y por que han venido ustedes dos?—interroga _._

Ella no quitaba su mirada sobre mi y note como sus ojos se comenzaban a cristalizar.

—Eso es algo que no puedo explicar. —objete.

—¡Por favor Anna! mi mejor amiga ha muerto, ¿y yo no puedo ni saber que sucedió para que ella terminara así? —interpelo Bindi.

Se dejo caer y ahí en el suelo comenzó a llorar,《quizá esta chica si esta sufriendo y si yo me encontrara en su misma situación, también exigiría saber la verdad》.

—Esta bien, solo diré que mi padre y yo estamos aquí porque la madre Gracia nos ha solicitado para una investigación, es todo. —argüí.

—¿Seguro solo es eso? Anna, confió en ti, pero no creo que ese sea el motivo. —cuestiona Bindi.

—Si Bindi y es la verdad; aso que es preferible que nos dejes esto a nosotros. —rebatí, al tiempo que ayudaba a Bindi a ponerse de pie.

Para finalizar, el rostro de Bindi se torno con un poco de molestia,《¿a caso esta chica era bipolar?》. Después de tranquilizarla, me acompaño por mi padre.

 **[** Área de Recreo **].**

Al estar ya en el Campus, nos percatamos de la presencia de unos hombres, que por su vestimenta no eran de esta academia.

—¿Que hace esta gente aquí? —consulte.

—Son los técnicos de mantenimiento de las calderas —responde Bindi—. Aran un control rutinario, supongo.

《¿Calderas? supongo deben estar en un sótano de ser así, pero y si hay, ¿por que la monja no nos hablo de ese lugar con anterioridad?》pensé.

—¿Y ese lugar, esta en un sótano? —curiosee.

—Si, es donde están todos los sistemas y las maquinas de la Academia —como creí; quizá ese sea el lugar que nos falte por revisar—. Pero Anna —habla Bindi, seguido me toma de la mano—¡tienes que decirme que esta ocurriendo en la academia, te lo ruego!

Demanda.

—¡Bindi basta! ya te lo eh dicho. —indique.

—¡Por favor, déjame ayudarte en tu investigación! —insiste Bindi— ¡Siendo la Presidenta del Consejo de Estudiantes no puedo ignorar esto!

En ese instante me solté del agarre de Bindi y retrocedí unos pasos.

—Lo siento —manifesté—. ¡Entiende Bindi! ¡solo es eso, una Investigación! juro que no es nada mas. —reitere.

Bindi estaba siendo muy persistente con eso,《por mas que ella lo quisiera, no podría decirle el verdadero motivo, solo empeoraría las cosas incluyendo a una persona mas a esta investigación》.

Después de dejarle en claro el asunto, me dispuse a marcharme y buscar a mi padre.

 **[** Dormitorios **].**

Tras llegar, mi padre se encontraba ahí, leyendo uno de sus informes; por mi parte solo tenia que esperar a las ordenes del _Big Boss_.

—¿Así que les has dicho a Bindi todo lo que sabias? —pregunta Doug.

—¿Eh? padre yo, solo le eh dicho que estamos en una investigación. —argumente.

—¿Y que crees que hará involucrando la en el caso? —cuestiona mi padre, quien se acerca a mi y me pellizca las mejillas.

—¡Padre! —dije— ¡Te juro que no le eh contado nada mas! es todo —formule quejándome. Tras decirlo, mi padre decidió quitar sus manos de mi rostro— ¡Ah! ¡¿por que eres tan agresivo?!

Después de alejarse me sobe el rostro, este se encontraba rojo y sentía un poco de ardor.

—No tienes remedio. —dice disgustado.

—Pero ya te dije que no sabe nada, entiendo en la posición en la que estamos —mencione, seguido me dirigí hacia una pequeña nevera que estaba en la habitación, tome algo helado para colocarlo en mis mejillas y así tratar de disminuir el ardor provocado por los pellizcos de mi padre— ¿Y que hay de ti? no me sorprende que hoy anduvieras por ahí observando debajo de las faldas de las Alumnas. —señale para provocarlo por su acto anterior.

—Anna no...

—La madre Gracia los solicita. —interrumpe un guardia.

—Luego terminamos esta charla. —Manifiesta Doug.

—Que va, si ambos sabemos que esa es la verdad. —Murmure.

 **[** Oficina de la Directora **].**

Al llegar, la madre Gracia se encontraba ensimismada observando por un de ventanal de su oficina.

—Profesor Doug, desgraciadamente a ocurrido otro incidente —habla Gracia—. Por la tarde unos técnicos de mantenimiento fueron, atacados en el sótano —informa—. Y no solo fueron ellos, si no también un Profesor de esta Institución, así que necesito que de una ves por todas acabe con este problema.

—Ya, yo los vi cuando ingresaban ¿por que no nos menciono del lugar antes? quizá ahí se encuentre el problema. —demande.

Gracia quedo en silencio, sin responde a la pregunta.

—En el lugar los esperaran dos personas, que son las mas capacitadas para ayudarlo en este problema, Profesor. —indico después de unos segundos.

《Maldita, ¿ahora se supone que estamos jugando a la ley del hielo?》. Al decir que "unas personas nos ayudaran", esto daba a entender que las cosas estaban peor de lo ya mencionado.

 **[** Entrada al sótano **].**

Cuando llegamos, como menciono Gracia, dos hombres e encontraban al pie de la entrada al lugar.

—¿Como esta el Profesor? —consultami padre.

—Escapo, pero esta gravemente herido. —Responde un hombre que, a mi parecer, esta guapo; este tenia puesto un traje blanco, usaba lente y portaba ¿una espada? ¡wow! eso si era de lo mas genial.

—La madre a ordenado limpiar todo esto. —hablael otro sujeto, quien es mas alto y robusto, al parecer se trataba de un guardia.

Al pie de la puerta también se podía ver un rastro de sangre que guiaba hacia dentro.

—Hay cinco zombies ahí dentro. —declara el hombre de traje.

—Este caso cada ves se esta volviendo mas peligroso. —manifiesta Doug.

—Es por eso que la madre Gracia nos ha pedido que les ayudáramos esta ves. —refiere el sujeto de blanco, al par que se acomodaba las gafas.

—¿Y como se supone que mi ayudante y yo nos vamos a enfrentar a esos zombies? —cuestiona mi padre mientras el guardia deja una bolsa en el suelo.

—La madre Gracia ha preparado unas armas para ustedes dos, tomen la que mas les gusten. —destacael guardia.

Al revisar la bolsa, yo opte por tomar una cuchillo, mientras que mi padre un hacha.

—Pues entones...

—A deshacernos de esos monstruos. —interrumpe el guardia al hombre de traje, casi completando su frase.

Antes de encaminarnos, pude escuchar unos pasos detrás de nosotros, a lo que me puse en defensa; entre las sombras logre visualizar una silueta.

—¡Esperen, yo también quiero ir con ustedes! —hablaron.

Al acercarse mas, pude distinguir que se trataba de Bindi.

—¿Que esta haciendo aquí, Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil? —interroga el guardia.

—¡Prometo no les estorbare; además tengo mi propia arma! —aludió Bindi, quien p _arecía que pasaba por alto al guardia. y aun que era cierto, ella contaba con una ballesta, solo espero sepa usarla._

—Todo lo que sabe acerca de esto habrá salido de tu boca ¿no? —Me señala el hombre de traje.

—¿Que? yo no tuve nada que ver con esto. —declare.

—Las chicas son problemáticas, ya tenemos con una; deberías volver a tu habitación ahora mismo. —decreta el guardia a Bindi.

《Idiota, que le den; si supiera que estoy mejor capacitada para esta clase de misiones》pensé disgustada.

—¡No pienso volver, y mucho menos hacer ver que no a pasado nada cuando conozco la verdad! —protesta Bindi, enfrentándose a los dos hombres— ¿Que pasaría si contara a todo el mundo, los secretos que esconde la madre Gracia allá abajo, Tahir? —consulta.

《¿A que se refería con eso"los secretos que esconde"? ¿a caso ella sabia algo que nosotros no? que rayos esta pasando aquí》me pregunte.

—¿Esto es un chantaje? —demanda el hombre de blanco.

— Ahora no es el momento de detenerla, Ray —declara mi padre—. Anna.

—Yo la protegeré, padre —dije irritada—. Vamos.

Me posicione junto a Bindi para no perderle de vista y así poderla proteger de cualquier cosa con la que nos encontremos aya abajo.

—En marcha. —reitera Ray.


	10. El Escuadrón Suicida Subterráneo

**Capítulo 5.**

* * *

Tras por fin entrar al sótano, todos buscábamos algún indicio o pista de esos zombies, pero nada. Los sonidos de las maquinas y el gotear de las tuberías se percibía por todo el lugar.

—¿Estas bien, Anna? —preguntaBindi.

—Si, es que todo esto se ve tan, tranquilo —exprese—. ¿No estas asustada, Bindi?

Sinceramente me daba mala espina que todo estuviera tan silencioso, creo no seria normal con cinco zombies aquí dentro.

—Estoy haciendo esto por el bien de los alumnos de esta Academia —declara Bindi—. Ademas, si estuviera en peligro, estoy segura que me salvarías, ¿verdad Anna? —consultatomándome del brazo y con una gran sonrisa.

—Claro, y me alegra que pienses en los demás.—exprese,devolviendo le gesto.

Seguido, un ruido llamo nuestra atención, poniéndonos a todos a la revisar se trataban de unas tuberías que se habían caído, seguido de varios chillidos de ratas; todos dejaron escapar el aire contenido, debido a la gran tensión por lo sucedido.

—Pensaba que se trataba de un zombie, pedazo de escoria.—alude Tahir, refiriéndose a las ratas.

—Correr sera la mejor solución en caso de toparnos con ellos, como si nos estuvieran asaltando unos ladrones por la calle. —comenta Doug.

—La madre Gracia nos ha ordenado acabar con todos y cada uno de ellos, correr no es una opción. —señala Ray.

《¿Cual era el problema del tipo? ¿a caso nos quería entregar en charola de plata a los zombies?》.

—¿No se dan cuenta que hacen todo lo que ella les pide sin siquiera preguntar? —referí.

—¡No ofendas a la madre!—grita Ray—. La gente ordinaria como ustedes no conoce sus ideales.—protesta.

Lo que seria un gran baúl de recuerdos fue interrumpido, ya que escuchamos algo caerse. Esta ves no se trataba de tubos o alguna rata, parecía ser una persona o al menos una parte de ella.

—Esa mano no sera de plástico, ¿verdad?—cuestionaBindi.

No sabíamos si era de algún zombie, así que la tensión entre nosotros aumentaba.

—¡¿Pero que?! —dice inquieto Ray, mientras estaba investigando.

《¿Y quien no lo estaría? era una mano llena de sangre》.

—Tengan cuidado, ese zombie puede lanzarse sobre ustedes de repente. —advierte Doug.

—Creo que no hay necesidad de que preocuparse. —indica Ray bajando su espada y hablando un poco mas relajado.

—¿Que...

—Es lo que quieres decir?—interrumpí ami padre, mientras los demás nos acercábamos hacia el cuerpo.

—El resto de su cuerpo ah desaparecido.—informa Ray.

《Y era cierto, al llegar tan solo estaba la mano, sin el resto del cuerpo, ¿tan mal estaba la situación aquí?》me cuestione.

—¿Habrá sido devorado? —cuestiona mi padre.

—De haber sido así, las cuatro personas restantes también se han convertido en Zombies. —menciona Tahir.

—No lo creo, parece mas bien amputada —analice al revisar de cercas la mano—. Quizá la persona fue infectada y no dudo en cortarse a si mismo.

—Eso es cierto —declara Doug—. Que todo el mundo me escuche, estos seres tienen los músculos podridos, por lo que no pueden moverse muy rápido —informa. A lo lejos se podían escuchar ruidos—. Intenten mantener una distancia mientras peleen con ellos y si no quieren luchar, la mejor opción es correr para poder escapar.

Detrás de mi padre se pudo apreciar una silueta, quien termino por irse sobre el.

—¡PADRE! —grite.

¡Mierda! se trataba se un zombie ¡un jodido zombie! quien trataba de morder a mi padre.

—Parece que tu teoría no se ajusta a la realidad —objeta Tahir— ¡PROFESOR! —vocifera al tiempo que golpeaba la cabeza del zombie con su mazo y lo arrojaba lejos de Doug.

—¡¿Padre, estas bien?! —consulte cuando me dirigía hacia el.

—¡¿Que es lo que ha sucedido?! —interroga mi padre.

—¡E-estaba corriendo! ¡ese zombie estaba corriendo hacia nosotros! —respondí entre titubeos.

—¡¿Has dicho corriendo?! eso es, imposible. —alega Doug intranquilo

Me dedique a revisar a mi Padre, tuvo la suerte de que Tahir le quitara al infectado a tiempo. Después observábamos al zombie, quien se volvía a poner de pie a pesar del gran golpe recibido. Todos se preparaban para enfrentar a esa cosa; si ahora los zombies podían correr, ¿de que otra cosa era capaz? seguido el zombie se abalanzo hacia nosotros, pero el guardia le corto el paso volviendo-le a golpear, pero esta vez sobre su brazo, haciendo que se desprendiera del cuerpo.

—¡Maldita sea! —grito Tahir, puesto que el zombie aun se mantenía de pie, casi burlándose de el— ¡TOMA ESTO, BASTARDO! —vocifero; se preparaba para volver asestarle otro golpe, pero el infectado se fue sobre el, mordiéndole el brazo— ¡Argh!... ¡HEY! ¡hagan algo!

Tras pedir ayuda, Ray le ayudo clavando su espada en el corazón del infectado, pero parecía no tener efecto, el zombie aun no soltaba a Tahir del brazo; ambos hombres forcejeaban para quitárselo de encima.

—¡¿Que hacemos?! ¡lo va a matar! —consulte a Doug angustiada.

—¡AHHHH! ¡ARGHHH! —Tahir no paraba de chillar, puesto que el zombie le mordía cada vez mas el brazo.

《Mierda, si seguía así se lo podría arrancar》.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿qué?! —Se cuestionaba Ray, ya que había atravesado al infectado por el corazón, pero aun seguía de pie.

—¡APUNTA A LA CABEZA! ¡ES SU ÚNICO PUNTO VULNERABLE! —vocea mi padre.

Después le ayude a levantarse y me dispuse a ayudarles con el zombie. Ray tomo en cuenta lo que dijo mi padre y con su espada atravesó la cabeza del zombie por la mitad, horizontalmente.

—¿Estas bien? —consulta Ray a Tahir.

—¡Me a mordido el puto brazo! —Se queja mientras hace presión en su brazo, puesto que el zombie había logrado hacerle una herida profunda.

—¡Calla Tahir! si este vino hacia nosotros, los demás pueden andar por ahí. —señale.

Y fue como si predijera el futuro; comenzamos a escuchar mas pasos por el mismo lugar donde había llegado el zombie, ¿qué haríamos? no tendríamos mucho tiempo. Después tres de ellos llegaron corriendo hacia nosotros.

—¡Oh dios mío! ¡rápido, corran! —alertó Doug.

—¡¿Pero, hacia donde?! —demande.

Todos comenzábamos a hacer exactamente lo que nos dijo mi padre, correr; aunque no supiéramos hacia donde, lo importante era ir hacia una sola dirección y no separarse.

—¡Hay una sala por aquí! —Anuncia Bindi.

Tras seguir a Bindi por el sótano y de varios giros en algunas esquinas, al final del corredor logramos ver una puerta; esa podría ser nuestra salvación.

—¡Ahf! ¡ah! —Al estar corriendo, gire y pude observar que los zombies se detuvieron, nos habían dejado de seguir— ¡¿Eh?!

Por fin todos logramos entrar a la sala, que al parecer era el cuarto de maquinas. Nos dejamos caer tratando de reponer la respiración y lo bofeados que estábamos.

—Ahf... ahh... ¿los hemos perdido? —consulta mi padre.

—Eso creo.—respondí.

Al instante escuchamos que algo cayó detrás de nosotros y rápidamente giramos para toparnos con una persona.

—¡ARGH! ahf... bueno... por lo menos no son z-zombies. —balbucea el hombre, quien se encontraba lleno de sangre.

—¡¿Esta bien?! —curiosee, puesto que no dejaba de toser.

—¿Eres del equipo de mantenimiento? —pregunta Tahir .

—S-si... cof cof, ¡ARGH! —Se queja el hombre.

—¡¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido aquí?! ¡tiene que explicarnos todo lo que sabe! —demanda Doug.

—¡Padre! —intervine— ¡esta persona necesita primeros auxilios! si habla, sus heridas se abrirán.

—Él esta gravemente herido, no podemos hacer nada para salvarlo —informa Ray, posando su mano sobre mi hombro—. Lo prioritario es que le preguntemos y que nos responda todo lo que necesitamos saber.

Era cierto, el tipo parecía perder mucha sangre y le faltaba un brazo; daba a entender que esta fue la persona que se hizo la amputación así mismo.

—Ahf... e-era la chica, con capucha... todo ha sido culpa, de esa chica.

—¡¿Qué quieres decir?! ¡¿quién es esa mujer encapuchada?! —interrogue. El hombre comenzaba a retorcerse por el dolor, era mas que obvio que no duraría mucho— ¿Padre?

—Todavía no lo acabo de comprender ¿qué ha sucedido exactamente aquí abajo? —cuestiona Doug.

—N-nosotros estábamos... trabajando y entonces a-apareció esa chica, y nos observaba; i-intentamos hablar con ella, pero nos ignoraba, y nos asusto por sus o-ojos sin... espíritu.

—¿Y entonces que? —demanda mi padre.

—D-de repente un compañero c-comenzó a... gritar de dolor y, a mi me c-costaba respirar.

—¿Y por qué decidiste entrar a esta sala? ¿para evitar que tus compañeros transformados en zombies fueran tras de ti? —averigua Doug, mientras iba recargando la cabeza del tipo en su brazo.

—E-esa chica, n-no para de... sonreír —El hombre comenzaba a temblar, sus ojos a cristalizarse, seguido las lagrimas recorrían su rostro, mezclándose con la sangre—. Todo esto... ha sido culpa suya.

Termino de decir, para después fallecer en los brazos de mi Padre.

—¡NO! —grito Bindi, mientras se dirigía hacia el hombre ya fallecido—. E-espero que... espero que tu alma descanse en el cielo. —dice mientras comenzaba a llorar.

—Profesor, ¿quién es realmente la mujer encapuchada que ha visto ese hombre? —pregunta Ray.

—Una persona con una gran implicación en este caso, teniendo en cuenta las palabras de ese hombre.

—Tahir, ¿hay alguien que se haya librado de estar infectado? —consulta Ray.

—Nadie; excepto esta chica de aqui. —declara Tahir, señalando-me.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡yo no he hecho nada! —proteste exaltada.

—¿Cómo lo puedo saber? —refiere Tahir, despreocupado.

—Sin embargo, podemos estar seguros de una cosa —interfiere Doug—. Este acto ha sido intencionado y es un caso inequívoco de Bioterrorismo.

—¿Eso quiere decir que hay alguien mas en esta Academia esta infectado? —pregunte.

—Por ahora, tenemos que acabar el trabajo e informar esta novedad a la madre Gracia. —comenta Ray.

Y tenia razón, necesitabamos encontrar a los demás, aun nos restaban tres zombies.

—Padre, cuando estábamos corriendo, pude notar que los zombies dejaron de seguirnos, ¿qué crees que signifique eso?.

—No lo se, todo esto es muy extraño; es mejor tener cuidado, pueden ser capaz de otras cosas. —argumenta Doug.

Tenia razón, ahora debíamos de andar con cuidado para que esas cosas no nos atraparan. Ray y Tahir decidieron ir a echar un vistazo por la puerta, ya que quizá los zombies no estuvieran ahí, y así nos darían paso para seguir avanzando.


	11. Sobrevivir en la Academia

**Capítulo 6.**

* * *

Tras cerciorarnos de que no hubieran moros en la costa, salimos de la sala para continuar con nuestra "cacería". Mientras buscábamos el camino de regreso, sabia dentro de mi que algo no andaba bien, pero no podíamos irnos como si nada y dejar a los zombies aquí, los demás estudiantes no podían ser infectados.

Frente a nosotros un zombie se hizo presente, pero para nuestra suerte Tahir se deshizo de el lo mas pronto posible.

—¡Ahf! hah ¡dos menos! —vocifero el guardia bofeado.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo esta tu brazo? —consulto mi padre.

—¿Estas preocupado por qué puedo esta infectado? ¿no es lo mismo que le paso a tu hija? —cuestiona irónico Tahir — que chica tan religiosa, ¿por qué pierde el tiempo rezando por estas criaturas, Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil?

—Éste hombre no ha hecho nada malo, todo ha sido culpa de la madre Gracia que lo ha encubierto todo. —declara Bindi mientras reza por el zombie recién aplastado por el mazo de Tahir.

—¿Estas reprochando a la madre?

—Si, eso es cierto, todo ha ocurrido por que ella...

—¡Cállate! —Me interrumpe Tahir.

—La gente ordinaria como ustedes no entienden sus ideales. —interfiere Ray amenazando-me con su espada.

—¡Hey! ¡cálmense! este no es momento para discutir el uno con el otro. —ordena mi padre molesto, mientras saca un aparato extraño y lo introduce en la boca del zombie.

—Profesor... —murmura Ray.

— Padre, ¿qué estas haciendo? —consulte.

—Tomando muestras.

—¿Muestras? trabajando duro, ¿eh? —exprese sonriendo, este hombre no dejaba pasar ni un momento.

—Si, esta nueva especie debe ser analizada por la BSAA —informa Doug. Me acerque a el y me senté en cuclillas para tener una mejor vista de la extracción de muestra—. Tendremos que encontrar a los zombies restantes.

En ese justo momento las luces se fueron, dejando todo el sótano en plena oscuridad.

—¡Las luces se han apagado! —vocea Bindi.

—¡Maldita sea! —expresa Tahir cabreado.

—¡Agh! ¡¿pero qué?!—exclame tras sentir un liquido tibio sobre mi rostro.

Tahir encendió una linterna; cuando me alumbro, pude distinguir que lo que tenia sobre el rostro, era sangre.

—¡AHH!

Gritaron cerca de nosotros.

—¡¿Donde esta Ray?! ¡RAY! —vocifera el guardia.

Iluminando lo poco que se podía en la penumbra de la oscuridad, observamos a Ray siendo atacado por un zombie.

—¡RAY!

El zombie le mordió directamente en el cuello, haciendo que se desangrara rápido. Inmediatamente mi padre fue tras el, comenzando a darle con el hacha en el hombro del infectado.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡tenemos que quitárselo! —ordena Doug, quien por suerte había logrado separar al zombie de Ray.

—¡AHHHHHH! —grita Tahir, hasta quedarse ronco.

En eso aprovecha para golpearle con su mazo, dejando descargar toda su ira sobre el infectado y arrojándolo varios metros, hasta que golpeo con unos tubos.

En ese instante las luces volvieron, así como el zombie, quien estaba listo para ir hacia nosotros.

—Madre... Gracia. —suspira Ray.

Quien mantenía su brazo extendido hacia arriba y de sus ojos comenzaban a caer lagrimas. En ese instante escuche gritar a Bindi y mi primer instinto fue ir corriendo hacia ella, logrando embestir al zombie que la estaba acorralando, seguido escuche un gran grito por parte de Tahir; para mi suerte logre detenerme y el mazo de este paso frente a mi por tan solo unos centímetros, dándole en la cabeza al zombie y haciéndolo añicos.

Mierda, ahora nos encontrábamos reponiendo el aliento, pero el silencio era incomodo. Mi padre se acerco a Ray tan solo para comprobar lo ya temido, se encontraba sin vida.

—¡No! ¡AHHH! —gritaron.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Bindi?! —consulte. Joder, esto no podría empeorar, ahora Bindi había desaparecido y aun nos faltaba un zombie— ¡Bindi, responde-me!

—¡¿A donde diablos habrá ido esa chica?! —cuestiona Tahir.

—¡Ire a buscarla! —decreta Doug.

—¡No padre! ¡era mi responsabilidad, yo ire! —demande. Lo detuve del brazo, para después irme en busca de Bindi.

—¡Anna! ¡espera, es peligroso!

Quizá mi padre tenia razón, pero desde un inicio era mi responsabilidad cuidarla, yo fui quien la metió en todo esto, no puedo dejar que ella muera.

Asi que lo ignore y me puse en marcha. 《Esto era alarmante, todo quien entraba aquí no salía, el maestro guapo acaba de fallecer, ¿como se supone que salga con vida? me entrenaron bien, creo yo estoy preparada para una situación como esta; aunque es irónico como estuve en la B.S.A.A. pero no me enfrente a ningún caminante》.

Mientras iba examinando el lugar, algo me tomo por el tobillo haciéndome caer, al girarme me di cuenta de que era un zombie.

—¡NO! —chille al ver que el zombie estaba por irse sobre mi.

—¡Este era el ultimo que nos faltaba! —anuncia Tahir mientras me lo quitaba de encima con el mazo.

—¡Anna! ¿estas bien? —pregunta Doug.

—S-si, gracias Tahir. —balbucee.

—¡Anna, tu ve a encontrar a Bindi! —ordena el guardia— ¡cuando acabemos con este, iremos detrás de ti!

—¡Esta bien! —replique.

Me puse de pie y me marché de lugar, para continuar con la búsqueda de Bindi. Al correr por los pasillos era mas mi desesperación al no encontrar-la por ningún lugar; en ese instante, en el suelo observe su ballesta, 《esto podía ser peor, ella no la dejaría si sabia lo peligroso que era acá abajo; me pregunto donde estará》pensé. Seguido pude escuchar unos pasos.

Al girar para encontrar-me con Bindi, para mi sorpresa no era ella, era otro puto zombie, quien no me dio tiempo de reaccionar y logro golpearme en el rostro, haciéndome caer. Mierda, el golpe fue tal que me había partido el labio, 《¿pero que? este zombie... ¡era el ultimo trabajador que quedo con vida!》recapacite.

—¡¿Por qué no te quedaste quieto cuando moriste?! —parle molesta, al mismo tiempo que me ponía de pie y me limpiaba el rostro.

Ahora el zombie se encaminaba hacia mi. Estoy completamente sola, ¡¿qué debía hacer ahora?! El infectado comenzó a abalanzarse y me dedico un golpe, el cual trate de esquivar pero me tropeze y caí. 《¡Mierda! mierda; esto no me puede estar pasando a mi, ¿cómo se supone que lidie con esto? ¡jamas me enfrente a un zombie sola! y menos a uno como este》medite.

* * *

 _—Es normal, pero no te preocupes, para eso estoy yo aquí, no dejaré que te suceda nada._

* * *

Mis ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse, 《¿por qué Piers ha aparecido en mi mente? mientras el esta tratando de pelear lo mejor que puede, yo estoy lloriqueando y haciendo preocupar a los demás; es hora de mostrarles lo que puedo hacer》.

En instantes me puse de pie y enfunde la ballesta, apuntando hacia el zombie; este grito y se dejo ir sobre mi, a lo que reaccione y le dispare.

 **PV:** Doug.

Nos encontrábamos sin aliento, este ultimo zombie era muy difícil de derrotar. Justo enfrente de nosotros, una silueta comenzaba a hacerse presente, dejando ver que se trataba de Ray.

—Nunca pensé, que tendría que verte de esta forma, Ray. —aclara Tahir.

—Si no quieres matarlo, yo lo haré.

—No, solo déjamelo a mi; tenemos que dejarlo con vida para poder encontrar al que esta detrás de todo esto —Kapoor se acerca a Ray para detenerlo—. ¡Are todo lo que sea por la madre Gracia!

Al ver bien, Ray llevaba consigo la espada, parecía que sabía lo que hacia; estaba a punto de asestarle un golpe con su espada a Tahir, pero el lo alcanzo a bloquear con su mazo, haciendo que ambos se contraigan gracias al golpe.

Kapoor se tambalea un poco, pero logra equilibrarse; Ray de nuevo esta esta a punto de volver a golpear-lo; Tahir se prepara, pero parecía que dudaba si debía hacerlo, comenzó a temblar, mientras que Ray se acercaba cada centímetro mas a el.

—¡No vaciles, Kapoor! —grité al ver que no estaba deteniendo a Ray.

Tahir cada ves se encaminaba mas hacia atrás, casi huyendo del zombie. En un pestañear, Ray doblo su espada logrando darme por las costillas.

—¡Profesor Doug! —vocifero Kapoor, mientras yo caía por el golpe recibido— ¡profesor, perdone mi error!

—¡Kapoor, detrás tuyo! —Al girarse, Ray logro darle con su espada sobre la cabeza, haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos, mientras yo con mi hacha le aseste un golpe en el pie del zombie para evitar que fuera tras Tahir— ¡Kapoor! —alerte para que lo matara, ya que el zombie se encontraba en desequilibrio gracias al golpe que le di.

—¡Ahora déjamelo a mi!

Tahir le asesta un gran golpe con su mazo en el rostro de Ray, después tomo su cabeza y la golpeo contra unas tuberías varias veces, hasta que por fin murió.

 **PV:** Anna.

Para mi mala suerte, tan solo le di en el hombro del zombie, no estaba familiarizada con una ballesta, esa era mi justificación, la siguiente ves no seria tan difícil. Volví a darle al zombie, pero esta ves en el rostro, el cual no surtió efecto, al parecer tenia que ser directamente en la cabeza; pero este tenia un casco, esto me lo complicaba aun mas.

Recargue la ballesta pero el zombie se acerco y estaba por golpearme, tan solo me deje caer para evitarlo y después lo empuje con las piernas; esto era muy arriesgado, pero si ya me habían mordido una ves y no paso nada, una segunda no haría daño. Seguido intente de ponerme encima de el, mientras detenía cada brazo del infectado con mis piernas y le trataba de quitar el casco; tan solo logre desabrochar-lo, para mi mala suerte tenia mas fuerzas que yo y logro aventarme; después se fue sobre mi, quedando encima mio; tome mi cuchillo y se lo clave en la boca.

Pude separa al zombie de mi de una patada, la cual logro quitarle el casco, haciendo mas sencillo matarlo.

—¡Acabemos con esto!

Establecí al tiempo que le apuntaba a su cabeza.


	12. El Resultado

**Capítulo 7.**

* * *

Tras separar al zombie de mi, me puse de pie para apuntarle y así acabar con lo que esa cosa llama vida.

—Y Ahora, descansa en paz. —anuncié.

Acto seguido, le dispara y la flecha atravesó su cabeza. El zombie cayó y esta ves no regresó.

Después de la pequeña batalla, continué con la búsqueda de Bindi; esta ves era un poco más complicado, ya que debido a mi enfrentamiento con aquel infectado, mi pierna tuvo algunas consecuencias; ésta se encontraba aruñada por el zombie y debido a la fuerza que use para separarlo de mi. «Todo irá bien, sólo debo encontrar a Bindi» reflexioné.

Al pasar varios pasillos interminables, llegué a lo que parecía ser las alcantarillas de la Academia. Al seguir caminando observe a una persona en el suelo.

—¿Bin...? ¡Bindi! —exclame. Al ver que era ella quien yacía en el suelo desmayada, corrí a socorrer-la— ¡resiste Bindi!

En su cuerpo se podían notar algunos golpes y rasguños.

—A-anna. —balbucea.

—¡¿Qué ha sucedido aquí?! —interrogue.

—Acabó de ver a mi mejor amiga, Nanan.

—¿Eh?

—Ella... ella estaba como la última ves que la vi. —fórmula entre lágrimas.

No comprendía, ¿amiga de Bindi? ¿qué hacía otra chica acá abajo? ¿cómo Bindi término así? ¿a caso su amiga le había hecho esto?.

Sabia que Bindi no se encontraba en posición de responderme esas preguntas, debía llevarle a la enfermería; así que la tome del brazo y lo pase por detrás de mis hombros, mientras que la sujetaba por la cintura. Ahora solo restaba encontrarnos con los demás.

Al llegar con mi padre, ambos hombres se encontraban sentados, con su respiración agitada.

—¡PADRE! —grité alarmada al notar que tenía sangre en un costado— ¡¿Qué mierda ha sucedido?! —interrogue.

Senté a Bindi y me dirigí hacia mi padre a revisarlo. No solo era el, también Tahir tenia una herida, justo en su frente.

—Nada importante, linda. —responde Doug.

Al girar mi vista, pude ver lo que alguna ves fue Ray, pero ahora su rostro era... irreconocible, al parecer había sido golpeado brutalmente; tan lindo que era.

—Rayos... lo siento mucho. —comenté.

Habíamos sido abatidos; para esto ya no habían palabras y me atrevo a decir que todo por la culpa de esa señora. Ya no nos quedaba nada por hacer aquí, los zombies habían sido exterminados; así que salimos de una ves de ese lugar maldito.

 **[** Área de Recreó **]**

Tras salir, varios guardias mas nos esperaban afuera; tan solo había silencio, uno incomodo. Al confirmar la limpieza del lugar, los guardias entraron y sacaron los cuerpos, con ellos a Ray.

Momentos después llego un enfermero, el cual nos atendió; a Bindi tuvieron que llevársela a enfermería, ya que su estado era peor que el de los demás. Cuando finalizó el enfermero, Tahir y mi padre se dirigieron a hablar con la madre Gracia, «realmente espero que esa señora entre en razón; todo esto paso por su culpa, por su negligencia, estas eran muertes que se pudieron haber evitado».

—¿Una chica encapuchada? —cuestionó Gracia.

—Eso mismo, ahora ella es la principal sospechosa; tenemos prueban que podrían demostrarlo —informó mi

padre—. Es como si alguien hubiera planteado este incidente biológico con antelación.

—¿Cómo puedo creer tal historia?

«No lo puedo creer, aun después de todo lo que pasamos aya abajo, ¿Gracia se niega a creernos? ¿no confiaba en quienes mando a hacer el trabajo sucio? está perra es increíble».

—¡MALDITA HIJA DE PUTA! ¡¿Como te atreves a decir eso?! —protesté enfurecida, mientras tomaba a la "perra Gracia" de su traje.

El sabueso no falto; al ver como tomaba a Gracia, Tahir se acerco a nosotras.

—Tranquilo Kapoor, estoy bien. —dice la monja.

—¡¿Es qué no lo ves?! ¡todas estas tragedias han sucedido por tu culpa! —señalé irritada. Solté a Gracia del traje, provocando que retrocediera varios pasos y haciendo que se desaliñara un poco— ¡todo esto ha ocurrido por salvar la reputación de tu estúpida Academia!

—Tú... tú no sabes nada. —menciona Gracia.

La tipa se da la media vuelta y se marcha.

—Andando Anna, no tiene caso. —manifiesta mi padre.

Era cierto, hablar con Gracia no tenia remedio, lo intentamos antes y no funciono; tan solo restaba regresar a la habitación, y descansar.

* * *

18 de Septiembre de 2012.

 **[** Dormitorios **].**

Lo que restaba de hoy, "madre Gracia" no nos tenia ninguna misión, tan solo era de seguir buscando el origen o la chica encapuchada.

—Lo que daría por comer un poco de pasta. —comente mientras me dejaba caer sobre la cama.

—Si, es un buen plato, ero la comida del comedor no es la mas exquisita. —enuncia mi padre.

—¿Eh? ¿a qué te refieres, me llevaras a comer? —pregunté emocionada.

—Si quieres caminar cientos de kilómetros —Voltea Doug y me mira con cierta ironía, a lo cual mi sonrisa se esfuma—. Los catedráticos de la Universidad se juntan a media noche para hacer un concurso de comida cada mes.

—¡Eso suena genial! pilas de comida deliciosa, con eso solo haces que me de mas hambre —declaré.

—Tú has hecho un gran trabajo aquí, como mi asistente te haré una oferta especial.

— ¡Perfecto, estoy deseando regresar!

Me puse de pie y le di un abrazo a mi padre.

—Pero, primero tenemos que resolver este misterio. —señala Doug.

—Obvio, y no habrán mas cadáveres.

—Cuento contigo Anna.

En eso mi padre pone su mano frente a mi y golpeamos ambos puños.

—Lo se padre, sabes que siempre cumplo mis promesas.


	13. M4 - La Chica Pelirroja

**Memorias. | Capítulo 4.**

* * *

 **Hace un a ño.  
** **Estados Unidos - Nueva York.**

13 de Junio del 2011.

 **[** Sede B.S.A.A. - Gimnasio **].**

 _Después de someter a los reclutas a diversas demostración de talentos, nos encontrábamos en el gimnasio a la espera de nuevas ordenes por parte del Capitán Nivans._

 _—Bien Anna, hasta ahora ¿quienes han sido los mejores? —pregunta Piers._

 _—Los únicos, Alfonso Carl y Airhart Ben, señor —informe—. Ambos se han destacado bien en todas las pruebas; los dos sin especialidad alguna._

 _—¡Alfonso y Ben, paso al frente! —exigió Nivans. Ambos soldados acataron y se posicionaron frente a sus respectivos grupos— bienvenidos chicos, ahora forman parte del equipo Alpha._

 _Los nuevos miembros hicieron un saludo militar, mientras que los restantes regresaron a sus labores diarios._

 _—Muchas gracias Capitán, prometo no fallarle. —declaro Alfonso._

 _—Igual yo, señor. —hablo Airhart._

 _Tras la presentación, los cuatro nos encaminamos hacia la oficina del Capitán Redfield._

 _—Capitán, aquí están los nuevos integrantes del equipo —anuncia Piers—. Estos son sus expedientes._

 _—Gracias—aclara Chris, después de tomar los archivos—. Chicos, bienvenidos, se que harán un gran trabajo —comenta—. A partir de este momento, personalmente me encargare de su entrenamiento._

 _—Eh, ¿Anna, este es el mismo Chris Redfield? —cuestiona Ben, susurrando._

 _—Lastima-mente si, digamos que ayer se paso algo de copas. —aclare._

 _Ben estaba en lo cierto, siquiera parecía el Chris de siempre, aun tiene una pinta fatal, se puede notar la terrible resaca que carga «esto de tomar alcohol no le cienta bien»._

 _—¡Hey! ¿que tanto se secretean? —interroga Redfield._

 _—¡Nada, señor! —replica Airhart._

 _—¿Y Jill? —pregunta Nivans._

 _—Tenia asuntos que resolver. —indica el Capitán._

 _—Chris, tu hermana se encuentra aquí, aré que suba. —anuncio Alyson por el teléfono._

 _—Mierda, era lo único que me falta, que Claire me mirara así. —protesto Chris._

 _—Tome, las robe de enfermería —hable, mientras le entregaba unas pastillas Redfield— ¿Tiene una hermana? —pregunte._

 _—Gracias Anna, y si, mi hermana menor —replica el Capitán—. Por favor díganle que me fui._

 _—Eso no sera necesario hermanito —interrumpió una joven, quien entro de golpe a la oficina._

 _—Hola, Claire. —saludo Chris con pesar._

 _—¿De nuevo ebrio?—interroga la pelirroja— eso algún día sera tu peor enemigo._

 _—Ya lo se Claire, no tienes que comportarte como una madre sobre protectora. —refiere el Redfield._

 _—Pues en veces lo a meritas —manifiesta—. Hola chicos, un gusto, soy Claire Redfield, hermana de este bobo. —saluda, señalando a Chris._

 _—Un gusto, soy Ben. —estrecho la mano de la Redfield._

 _—Oye, ¿y tienes novio? —pregunta Carl._

 _—¡Hey! ¡que es mi hermana con quien hablas! ¡mas respeto! —demanda Chris._

 _—Jajaja si tengo, lo siento —declara Claire—. Tu debes ser el Teniente Nivans, ¿cierto? —comenta dirigiéndose a Piers._

 _—Si señorita, Piers Nivans, un gusto. —replica, estrechando la mano de la pelirroja._

 _—Mi hermano me ha contado sobre ti; gracias por cuidar de el.—expresa Claire—. ¿Que les parece si vamos a comer? yo invito._

 _—No te tomes las molestias hermanita, yo pago. —interfiere Chris._

 _Después de un pequeño debate sobre a cual restaurante asistir, escogieron uno un poco retirado de la base._

 **[** Restaurante **].**

 _Por desgracia Jill no pudo acompañarnos, informo que tenia bastante trabajo que hacer; el resto nos encontrábamos comiendo y parloteábamos para pasar el rato._

 _—Entonces, ¿Piers es mas joven que nosotros y ya es Teniente? —curiosea Carl._

 _—Así es. —respondí._

 _—Para que sepas que la edad no importa —refiere Ben—. Oye Anna, ¿que haces tu exactamente? porque estas en el equipo, ¿no? —interroga._

 _—Realmente no lo se, creo solo soy un operativo mas.—referí._

 _—Claro que lo esta—interrumpe Chris—. Y estoy seguro que te convertirías en una de mis mejores especialistas._

 _Realmente no estaba segura si el Capitán Redfield estaba en lo cierto, lo comprobaría el momento en el cual llegara mi primera misión._

 _Por parte de Piers, se notaba que la estaba pasando bien con Claire, ambos no dejaban de reír, por mas que dijera que no, me molestaba verlos de ese modo, parecían una pareja de verdad y a decir, una muy linda._

 _En instantes, el rostro de Carl comenzó a ponerse morado y tenia sus manos sobre su cuello; inmediatamente me puse de pie y le socorrí; coloque mis manos alrededor de su abdomen e hice presión hasta que expulsara aquello que le obstruía el paso de oxigeno._

 _—G-gracias, Anna.—balbuceo Alfonso, mientras tosía un poco._

 _—Buen trabajo, salvavidas. —refiere Nivans._

 _—Ahora sabemos cual es tu lugar en el equipo. —expone Chris._

 _—¿Y cual es ese, señor? —consulte._

 _—Como medico de campo—señala el Capitán—. ¿Donde aprendiste eso?_

 _—No me lo creería si se lo contara. —comente._

 _—Déjame adivinar, ¿en tu campamento? —consulta el Redfield._

 _—Jajaja acertó._

 **[** Sede B.S.A.A **].**

 _No tardamos mucho para regresar a la sede, aun teníamos entrenamiento por delante; lo bueno seria que el Capitán no estaría sobre mi todo el día, ahora se encontraban Carl y Ben. Al llegar, Claire se despidió, nosotros igual para después continuar con nuestros labores._

 _—Nivans, parece que te la pasaste muy bien con Claire. —referí._

 _—Jajaja si Wright, ¿por que? ¿celosa? —curiosea Piers._

 _—¿Que? no, para nada; ni que estuvieras tan bien. —señale._

 _—Claro; vamos, aun hay trabajo por hacer. —menciona Nivans._

* * *

22 de Junio del 2011.

 **[** Calles de Nueva York **].**

 _Este día no pudo haber sido peor; en primera desperté tarde y eso conllevo a quedarme atascada en el trafico de la ciudad, el Capitán termino regañando-me por eso; segunda, Piers descansaba hoy, así que no le vi en todo el día; por ultimo, en el trabajo hubo demasiadas personas para ser entre semana y un cliente fatal me tiro comida encima de la ropa; eso me lleva a encontrarme ahora en mitad de la noche con mi auto descompuesto._

 _《¿Que no puede salirme algo bien hoy?》aun quedaba retirado del edificio donde vivo, ningún taxi pasaba por esta calle desierta. Solo me quedaba una opción, caminar; aun que seria mucho, es mejor que esperar a que un milagro suceda._

 _Al menos la noche esta agradable, el cielo despejado y el lugar tranquilo;《eso me recuerda, hoy es la fiesta de TerraSave, Piers fue invitado y quizá por es no fue para nada a la BSAA, maldito, ve a una chica linda y tan pronto como puede va tras ella; y ahí voy de nuevo... debo dejar esos pensamientos tan celosos. Anna, grábate en la mente, NIVANS NO ES TUYO, y de nadie. Eso sonó tan posesivo, ¿que clase de chica soy?》_

 _Detrás mio escuche que un auto se acercaba, gire mi vista y no era solo uno, eran tres en total; todos iban a una alta velocidad. Enseguida los autos se dirigieron hasta mi y frenaron bruscamente, bajando de ellos inmediatamente unas personas vestidas con trajes negros._

 _—¿Que quieren? —cuestione._

 _Mantenía una mano frente a mi vista, las luces de los autos me encandilaban, las personas eran a penas visibles._

 _—Tras ella. —ordenaron._

 _¿Que mierda era esto? pero se que nada bueno. Sentí como me tomaron de mi brazo y reaccione con un golpe, vi como otros hombres se acercaron, pero corrí tratando de esquivarlos, algunos casi lograban sujetarme, pero los arremataba con alguna táctica de defensa._

 _No comprendía ni un poco lo que sucedía, lo que si, tenia que correr, lo mas que pudiera y sin parar. Trataba de perderles entrando a algunos callejones, pero me seguían varios de ellos, era difícil; no tenia conmigo el arma《genial, la deje en el auto, que gran inteligencia la tuya Anna._

 _Mi corazón latía demasiado, no sabia que hacer en estos casos, jamas pase algo similar ¡solo quiero que esto termine! ¡¿que mierda se supone que haga?! no me entrenaron para esto, no se supone que las cosas deban ser así.》_

 _No pare de correr hasta llegar a una avenida principal, hasta que logre divisar a un auto que estaba pasando por ahí._

 _—¡Alto!—grite— ¡Ayúdenme por-favor!_

 _El auto freno en seco, a centímetros de mi, las luces no me dejaban observar quien se encontraba a bordo, hasta que el conductor bajo del auto rápidamente._

 _—¿Anna?—pregunta un hombre—¿que sucede? —La voz de aquella persona me resultaba familiar._

 _—¡¿Piers?! —cuestione— ¡debes ayudarme, unos hombres me están siguiendo!_

 _—¡¿Que?! ¡¿quienes?! —demanda. Del callejón por donde llegue, salieron los hombres de traje, y comenzaron a disparar hacia Nivans y a mi— ¡mierda, sube Anna! —Aborde en la parte trasera del auto; en cuanto lo hice, Piers acelero lo mas rápido que pudo para escapar de ellos—. De acuerdo, ¡¿rayos que fue eso?! ¿por que te seguían?_

 _—No tengo ni idea, simplemente me acorralaron. —balbucee; mi voz se entre cortaba; sentía tanto alivio de haberme topado con el, fue tanta mi suerte._

 _—¡¿Y como?! ¿que ibas sola por la calle? —cuestiona Piers._

 _—Si—dije sollozando— mi auto se descompuso, después llegaron ellos._

 _—Tranquila, te llevare a casa._

 _Escuchamos como un auto salio derrapando detrás de nosotros, eran ellos. El auto aceleraba cada ves mas, por lo que Nivans hizo lo mismo, tratando de perderles._


	14. M5 - Una Noche Turbia

**Memorias.| Capítulo 5.**

* * *

 _—Escucha, trata de llegar al frente —menciona Piers—, en la guantera tengo un arma, tómala._

 _—Pero, ¿seguro esta bien usarla? —cuestione._

 _—¡Solo hazlo Anna!_

 _Acate sus ordenes; me pase al lado del copiloto y de la guantera tome su arma. El auto enemigo se acercaba cada ves mas, así que mi única opción era tratar de disparar-les para frenarlos. Piers daba vueltas en algunas calles para perderles de vista, mientras yo me deshacía de los que tenia a mi alcance._

 _A la lejanía podía escuchar las sirenas de los policías, seguro ya habían escuchado de los disparos que estaba efectuando; la verdad prefería que nos detuviera la ley, a irnos con estas personas._

 _—¡Anna, entra! —grito Piers._

 _Lo hice tan rápido como pude, seguido Nivans doblo en una esquina, entramos de nuevo a otra avenida principal, pero estaba ves estaba mas al centro de la ciudad y esta era mas transcurrida, por lo que habían mas autos. Piers avanzo hasta mezclarse con los demás y asegurarse de que los malos nos perdieran._

 _Por suerte funciono, ya no estaban tras nosotros. Aun continuaba con la adrenalina en mi cuerpo, deseaba no volver a tener una situación igual._

 _—Eso estuvo cercas. —comente._

 _—¿Estas bien?_

 _—Si, me alegra tanto haberte encontrado. —referí._

 _El joven Teniente avanzo hasta llegar a un estacionamiento privado y ahí dejo el auto._

 _—Sera mejor tomar un taxi a casa, seguro estarán buscando el auto —formulo Piers. Tenia razón, lo habían visto y ahora su auto se encontraba repleto de marcas de balas, ¿como explicaría eso? peor aun, tendría que trabajar extra para compensarse-lo. Nivans tomo sus cosas del auto y se aseguro de no dejar rastro alguno—. Vamos._

 _Piers me tomo de la mano para irme junto a el; así salimos del estacionamiento, con las manos tomadas, 《ahora que es peor, ¿la adrenalina por la persecución o este momento? sentía casi lo mismo; me gusta Piers, tanto que me hace ponerme de esta manera》. Lo admiraba, se encontraba de pie esperando a tomar un taxi, tenia esa expresión tan suya, seria. Odio que sea tan guapo._

 _Cuando por fin encontró un taxi, me hizo subir al asiento trasero y después abordo el, junto a mi. Ya dentro le indico la dirección a seguir al conductor. El resto del camino estuvo en completo silencio, un momento incomodo, una pésima noche._

 **[** Edificio Residencial **].**

 _Piers se encontraba pagando al taxista mientras yo me encaminaba a la entrada._

 _—¡Señorita Wright! —hablaron._

 _Al voltear, se acercaba Walt, el guardia de seguridad._

 _—Señor Walt, ¿que sucede? —pregunte._

 _—Unos hombres acaban de salir de su departamento, parecían estar buscando algo —informa—¿quiere que llame a la policía?_

 _《Rayos, sabían donde vivía, esto se tornaba muy peligroso》_

 _—No, descuide, ya solucione ese problema. —comente._

 _El guardia asintió y se marcho._

 _—¿Que sucede, Anna? —pregunta Piers, quien llego detrás._

 _—Estuvieron aquí.—dije angustiada._

 _Inmediatamente nos dirigimos a mi departamento. Tal como informo Walt, mi puerta estaba tirada y el lugar hecho un desastre. Tras revisarlo, tome solo lo necesario, era arriesgado quedarse aquí._

 _—Listo, ya hable con el Capitán, pasara por nosotros a mi departamento. —anuncia Piers._

 _—¡¿Que?! ¿por que vendrá? —cuestione._

 _—Anna, todo esto es muy peligroso, quizá alguien se encuentre observándonos o escuchando en este momento, ni-siquiera en mi departamento estarás a salvo —formulo—. Y por lo que sabes, van tras de ti._

 _—Esta bien, vamos. —manifesté._

 _Acompañe a Piers hasta su departamento y ambos nos aseguramos de estar a salvos; al terminar pude descansar un poco. El lugar se encontraba a oscuras para no llamar la atención de nadie. Observaba como Nivans caminaba por su depa de un lugar a otro._

 _—¿Que tanto haces? —curiosee._

 _—Solo llevo unas cosas, por si a caso._

 _—Soy Chris. —hablaron detrás de la puerta. Piers se encamino y dejo entrar al Capitán—¿Están bien? ¿que sucedió?—interroga._

 _Redfield entro a paso apresurado, mientras revisaba el departamento._

 _—No es bueno hablar aquí Capitán, saben donde vive Anna. —argumento Nivans._

 _—De acuerdo, andando. —declaro Chris._

 _Durante el viaje, Piers y yo le relatamos a Redfield lo sucedido hasta el momento._

 **[** Casa de Chris R **].**

 _—Anna, ¿tienes algún enemigo? —pregunta Redfield— ¿o sabes de alguien que desee atentar contra ti?_

 _—No que yo recuerde. —respondí._

 _—Esto es muy peligroso —declara—. Pasaras unos días aquí._

 _—¡¿Que?! ¿estas loco? —proteste— perdona, pero no puedo hacer eso, Chris._

 _—No esta en debate Anna, le prometí a tu padre protegerte._

 _—Es cierto Anna, es lo mejor. —indica Piers._

 _Mas tarde, esa misma noche._

 _Después de bañarme, el Capitán preparo el sofá donde dormiría, Piers me haría compañía y guardia en caso de algo. La verdad era algo incomodo el tener que dormir aquí, jamas me espere algo similar, pero se lo agradecía; mi vida corría peligro y ambos hombres fueron tan lindos conmigo al querer protegerme_

 _—¿Todo bien? —pregunta Nivans._

 _—Si, eso creo—respondí—. A decir verdad, tengo miedo._

 _—Es normal, pero no te preocupes, para eso estoy yo aquí, no dejare que te suceda nada —declara— bueno, el Capitán y yo._

 _—Gracias, Piers —exprese, mientras colocaba mi mano sobre el hombro de Piers—. Enserio, me salvaste la vida en esa carretera._

 _El Teniente bajo su mirada por unos segundos, dejando escapar una leve risa, y después volvió su vista hacia mi._

 _—No hice nada que tu no hubieras hecho por mi. —declara. Seguido me dedica una sonrisa, una tan linda que juraría podría besarle aquí mismo—. Ahora trata descansar, mañana hay entrenamiento._

 _Le regrese el gesto y me recosté en el sofá, para después dormir; Piers se dejo caer junto al sofá, en el suelo, posicionándose junto a mi. No negaría que me encantaba tenerlo a mi lado en estos momentos, su presencia me daba mas seguridad, pero al mismo tiempo nervio, ¡el joven que me gusta estará observándome gran parte de la noche! eso seria peor que una película de terror._

* * *

23 de Junio del 2011.

 _El Capitán me despertó esa mañana; aun por lo sucedido, tenia entrenamiento; eso y que no me podría despegar del Chris durante el día entero._

 _—¿Que es esto? —demande. Piers había dejado sobre mi un pequeño aparato._

 _—Un GPS.—responde Nivans._

 _—¿Y por que e de querer uno? —cuestione._

 _—No es de que si quieras o no, es necesario—replica—. Lo llevaras contigo todo el día._

 _—¿Ahora quien te crees, mi padre? —interrogue—. Capitán, ¿es necesario esto?_

 _—¡Si Anna! —grita Chris— Piers, dale el armatambién_

 _Estos dos eran increíbles, se tomaban muy enserio lo de cuidarme; si ellos se comportaban de esta manera, no quiero imaginar a mi padre, seguro ya estaríaen un vuelo de regreso._

 **[** BSAA -Pabellón Exterior **].**

 _Hoy no podía concentrarme, el hecho ocurrido anoche me tenia pensativa; aun no lograba comprender el porque alguien quisiera hacerme daño._

 _Tan solo me encontraba en una banca, frente a los campos de entrenamiento._

 _—¡Hey, Anna! —habla Nivans, quien se acercaba hacia mi— ¿todo bien? —pregunta posando su mano sobre mi hombro._

 _—Si, descuida. —respondí._

 _—¿Segura? te veo distraída, ¿es por lo de ayer? —interroga, al mismo tiempo que se limpia el sudor de la frente con una toalla._

 _—Me conoces Piers, pero tranquilo, de verdad estoy bien. —replique._

 _—Te creeré —señala—. Aun así, sabes que el Capitán y yo estamos para cuidarte._

 _—Ya lo se, no lo dejas de decir—aludí. Nivans hizo un movimiento rápido y me abrazo— ¡Piers! ¡hazte a un lado, estas todo sudado! —exigí mientras intentaba zafarme de su abrazo._

 _La verdad era que no me molestaba, podría quedarme así incluso si el estaba sudado; el sudor le hacia tener mas ese aroma tan varonil._

 _—Jajaja ya ya, amargada. —menciono, al tiempo que se separaba._

 _—Así que ahora nos llevamos así, ¿eh? —comente._

 _—Yo me voy, tengo mucho entrenar._

 _—¡Anna, Piers! —interrumpió Chris— ¡vengan, ahora!_

 _Se pudo escuchar al Capitán muy molesto;me encontraba algo preocupada, sinceramente no sabia que significaría eso. Piers sin decir nada corrió hacia Redfield lo mas rápido que pudo, así que lo llegar junto a Chris iba a un paso apresurado; nos dirigimos hacia el segundo piso, en un aula de conferencia._

 _El Capitán tenia un rostro mal humorado, su mirada era casi asesina. Al entrar en el aula, varias personas se encontraban ahí, una de ellas era Jill, después de ella, estaba un hombre robusto, quien se encontraba dando vueltas por todo el lugar. Sentados se encontraban dos personas con trajes. Seguido el Chris, Piers y yo tomamos asiento._

 _—Bien; llevare a mi mejor equipo a la Isla, para buscar a los agentes. —informa el Capitán._

 _—Chris, déjame ir contigo ¡estamos hablan de mi hija! ¡dios sabe que le pueda suceder! —manifestó con angustia el hombre robusto._

 _—¡Y de mi hermana, Barry! —contradice Chris, colocándose de pie, golpeando la mesa con sus manos._

 _Esto hizo que me sobresaltara un poco, no comprendía del todo lo que estaba pasando,《¿algo le sucedió a la hermana del Capitán?》._

 _—¡Chicos! por favor, tengan mas respeto, ¿quieren? —interfirió Jill, quien al igual que Chris, se puso de pie._

 _—¿Crees que no se como te sientes? yo me encargare de este asunto, prometo traerte a tu hija de vuelta—dice Chris irritado, tratando de convencer a Barry—.Señores, ocupo la lista de las personas a quienes se llevaron.—demanda._

 _Los agentes sacaron de un portafolio una hoja, para después entregarla al Capitán, la observo y seguido la paso a Piers y a mi._

Name.

_Fisher, Nail_

_Redfield, Claire_

_Chavez, Gabriel_

Foley, Gina_

_Burton, Moira_

_Fernandez, Pedro_

_Korda, Natalia_

_Thompson, Edward_

 _¡¿Claire Redfield?! ahora el rostro de Chris cobrara sentido;su hermana se encontraba desaparecida, y no solo eso, había sido secuestrada. Los hombres que se encontraban en el aula, eran asesores de TerraSave, quienes nos comentaron lo sucedido la noche anterior; durante una celebración de dicha organización, unas personas ingresaron por la fuerza a las instalaciones, secuestrando a las personas de la lista._


	15. M6 - Primera Misión

**Memorias. | Capítulo 6.**

* * *

 _TerraSave creen que estas personas puedan ser terroristas como el grupo Veltro, así que requerían la ayuda de la  B.S.A.A para la búsqueda de los agentes._

 _—¿Que significan los nombres tachados en la lista? —pregunta Redfield._

 _—Aun no lo sabemos —responde un hombre de TerraSave—. No figuran con ningunos de nuestros agentes._

 _«Esto era extraño, pero ¿un secuestro la misma noche y hora en la que atentaron contra mi? quiero pensar que tan solo es una coincidencia, yo no tengo nada que ver con esta organización» ._

 _Durante la charla, estos llegaron a un acuerdo; TerraSave dejaría a cargo al Capitán Redfield en la búsqueda de los agentes, ya que no sabían a que se estaban enfrentando y prefería no sacrificar a mas integrantes de su organización, puesto que esta no se especializaban en combate._

 **[** Oficina de Chris Redfield **].**

 _—Anna, esta sera tu primera misión. —hablo Chris mientras se dirigía a su computadora y comenzaba a teclear._

 _—Chris, realmente no se si aún este lista para ésto. —balbucee._

 _—Lo estás; ésto venía como parte de tú entrenamiento; no bromeaba cuándo decía que ahora eres parte del equipo Alpha —reitera—. Teniente Nivans, lleve a la señorita Wright a la armería, necesitamos que se equipen lo mas pronto, saldremos en unos minutos._

 _No creía lo que Redfield me estaba diciendo, «¿yo? ¿en una misión? ni siquiera tengo un mes de entrenamiento, ¡esta completamente loco!»._

 _—Capitán, con tu permiso, creo que no estas siendo justo con Anna, —interfiere Piers— sabes perfectamente que es su primera misión y no sabe a que nos enfrentamos, las palabras que le das no son tan alentadoras._

 _—Es cierto —razona Chris—. Perdona Anna, es solo que, esto es estresante para mi y deseo que partamos ya. —comenta mientras se recarga en su asiento y se sobaba las cienes._

 _—Ya... tan solo tengo nervios, por lo de ayer, ¿usted cree que esto esté relacionado? —pregunte._

 _—No lo descartaria, también me es extraño la coincidencia —formula Redfield—. Se que tu puedes hacer esto, no estarás sola en ningún momento, eres muy buen soldado._

 _—Entiendo Capitán, muchas gracias; haré lo mejor que pueda._

 _No pude evitar sonrojarme un poco por el alago de Chris._

 _—Una última cosa, ¿podrías buscar a Ben y Carl?_

 _—Claro._

 _Comprendía_ _a Redfield, estaba preocupado por lo que le fuera a pasar a su hermana, ¿y quien no lo estaría? si estas en riesgo de perder a quien mas quieres. Mas aun, era increíble como Piers podía hacer que el Capitán entrara en razón._

 _Nivans le asintió al Capitán, para despues salir de la oficina._

 _—¿Mejor? —pregunta el Teniente._

 _—Si, creo, muchas gracias Piers, no se que haría sin ti. —sonreí._

 _Nivans me regreso el gesto, una gran sonrisa, una amplia que lo hacia ver como un ángel, uno jodida mente hermoso; podría quedarme mirándole todo el día y jamas me cansaría y junto a su traje de militar, juro un día terminare cayendo rendida a sus pies._

 _—Bien, te veo en un rato._

 _Me dio una palmada en el hombro y se retiró. Yo me encaminé hacia el área de entrenamiento para buscar a los chicos; quienes para mi suerte, se encontraban entrenando juntos._

 _—¡Hey, chicos! —vocifere._

 _Ambos voltearon y al verme saludaron, con una amplia sonrisa._

 _—¡Que tal, Anna! —hablo Carl animado._

 _Corrí hacia ellos._

 _—¿Ustedes siempre están juntos? —curiosee._

 _—Se puede decir que si, nos conocemos de hace años. —declara Ben._

 _—Entonces fue una suerte que el Teniente Nivans los seleccionará a ambos —comenté—. Se me olvidaba, el Capitan los requiere en su oficina._

 _—Si, gracias Anna, vamos en seguida. —menciona Airhart._

 _Me despedí y me encaminé hasta la armería. Una ves ahí busque mi uniforme; cuando note que Piers cruzo la puerta y tenía el torso al descubierto._

 _—¡E-estas desnudo! —exclame sonrojada._

 _—Bueno, tengo pantalón, así que prácticamente no lo estoy. —enuncia Nivans._

 _—C-cierto. —balbucee con la mirada baja._

 _—Oye, Piers; tengo una duda._

 _Me encontraba completamente sonrojada, jamás imaginé llegar a ver a Piers desnudo, oh sin playera. Estaba nerviosa, ¿como se supone que actúe en esta situación?. Nivans se dirigió a su casillero y yo me dispuse a cambiarme._

 _—¿Si?_

 _—Ayer, ¿qué hacías conduciendo el auto? me refiero, ¿No estabas en la reunión con Claire?._

 _—Si y no —responde—. La cosa es que al final, el Capitán no pudo asistir, así que fui yo solo, después de un rato me aburrí y decidí regresar a casa._

 _Me quite la sudadera que llevaba puesta para el entrenamiento; pero por estar distraída, al quitarme la sudadera, también me retire la blusa y termine quedando en brasier._

 _—¡Oh rayos! —dije alarmada._

 _Gire a ver a Piers y este me estaba observando; podía notar un sonrojo en su rostro, al tiempo que se miraba sorprendido._ _«Mierda, ahora los dos estamos sin playera, ¡¿qué rayos pasa conmigo?! ¡por qué soy tan descuidada!» ._

 _Nivans inmediatamente regreso su vista hacia el casillero, pero paralizado, sin hacer nada. Trate de retirar mi blusa de la sudadera, cuando pude escuchar voces acercandose; realmente era una suerte que solo nosotros dos nos encontráramos en la armería._

 _—Jajaja si, estoy seguro que es pan comido. —comentaban._

 _Me quedaba poco tiempo, estaba tan nerviosa porque no fuera descubierta, que mi manos comenzaban a temblar; hasta que por fin retire la blusa. Pero ya podía escuchar a las personas entrar al lugar. En un movimiento brusco, el Teniente me sujeto del brazo y me atrajo hacia el; me posiciono detrás de la puerta de su casillero, cubriendo-me con su cuerpo._

 _Todo paso tan lento; el tomarme de la mano, llevarme hacia el, y su pecho frente a mi. El corazón me latía demasiado rápido, sabia que Piers podía sentir mi respiración acelerada sobre sus pectorales; tenia mi rostro agachado, yo muy a penas llegaba a su cuello,«mierda, tengo que controlarme» recapacite._

 _Al verlo bien, el pecho de Nivans tenia pequeñas marcas, parecían ser rasguños o cortes, de algun arma filosa, también tenía otros en forma circulares, ¿podrían ser de balas?._

 _—Ponte la blusa —susurro—. ¡Chicos!_

 _—Hola Teniente —hablo Carl—. El Capitán nos incluyo en esta misión, venimos a equipar-nos._

 _—Si... solo ocupó que se queden ahí un momento. —demandó Piers._

 _Casi como un imán para mi, lleve mi mano hasta el pecho del joven, y con delicadeza toque algunas marcas que tenia sobre el._

 _—Claro Teniente, ¿todo bien? —pregunta Alfonso._

 _Nivans volteó hacia mi, a lo que yo también le observe. Los segundos se volvieron horas, al menos eso sentía; reaccione y me puse la blusa lo mas rápido que pude._

 _—Teniente, ¿se encuentra bien? esta muy rojo. —comentó Ben._

 _«¡¿Qué?! ¿tan sonrojado estaba Nivans? sólo le hago pasar malos momentos» . Salí lentamente detrás de Piers, tratando de ocultar mi rostro que estaba completamente rojo._

 _—¡OH! ¡Teniente, que guardado se lo tenia! —refiere Carl asombrado._

 _—No es lo creen chicos, ya cálmense. —ordena Piers._

 _—Jajaja si Nivans, lo que digas —enuncia Alfonso—. Ya decía yo que entre ustedes había algo._

 _—Más respeto soldado, estas haciendo falsas acusaciones hacia tu compañera y Teniente. —réplica Piers._

 _—Esperare afuera. —declare._

 _Salí lo mas rápido de la habitación, tratando de ignorar los comentarios hechos por mis compañeros, «pero, ¿entre Piers y yo hay algo? ¿dábamos esas sensaciones? quíza hasta piensan que somos pareja. No puedo creer como esta semana ha dado tremendos giros; no cabe duda que la vida da muchas sorpresas» reflexione._

 _Después pasar alrededor de diez minutos, Piers salió de la habitación._

 _—¿Te encuentras bien? —consulta Nivans—. Tranquila, ya hable con los chicos y no dirán nada._

 _«¿No comentarán nada? me hace sentir como si hubiéramos hecho algo malo» sopense._

 _—D-descuida, todo esta bien._

 _Trataba de evitar ver a Piers a los ojos, me daba pena el sólo recordar cómo toque su pecho; tras responder-le, le di la vuelta y entre rápidamente a la armería._

 _—Andando. —habló Chris, quien iba llegando._

 _Una vez preparados, nos dirigimos hacía el helicóptero, el cual ya se encontraba listo para despegar. En el helipuerto Barry guardaba juntó a una mujer y el Capitán se dirigió a ellos, a lo que le seguí._

 _—¡Capitán! ¡todo listo para el despegue! —vocifera Piers desde el helicóptero._

 _—Vayan subiendo —ordena Chris—. Anna, avisa a Nivans que esperaremos unos minutos._

 _Mis dos compañeros se despidieron del Capitán con un saludo militar, a lo que yo imite, para después ir hacía Piers._

 _—Teniente Nivans, el Capitán da órdenes de esperar un poco mas._

 _Piers estaba anonadado, con su vista fija detrás de mi. Al girar-me, observé que era la misma joven junto a Barry. Era esbelta, de cabello negro, ondulado y largo, muy bien cuidado; me atrevía a decir que esa joven me daba envidia, parecía modelo; su tez era blanca, casi pálida, con buenos atributos; hasta para caminar tenía su gracia, ladeaba un poco sus caderas, casi como un imán para hombres._

 _—Cierra esa boca Piers, podrian entrar moscas. —formuló la joven, mientras acomodaba su cabello hacía atrás._

 _—Nunca cambias Sophie. —comenta Nivans con una sonrisa burlona._

 _—Bienvenida Sophie Home, un gustó verte de nuevo. —expreso Redfield, cruzándose de brazos._

 _«¡¿Está chica es Sophie?! ¿la misma que me había mencionado el Capitán? estoy jodida. ¿Cómo puedo competir contra eso? ella es demasiado hermosa, mucho más que yo, eso es seguro; es mas, ¿cómo puedo pensar en hacer competencia con una chica que Piers eligió? era más que obvio que debía ser una modelo» reflexioné._


End file.
